Weird and Wonderful Lives
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Follow the lives of Chris and Wyatt as they approach adult hood. Contains strong language, child death and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay I was getting confused myself so I decided to upload this to help people keep track. Will update when needed so it may change slightly. **

* * *

**Characters**

**Piper Halliwell (48) – **Molecular immobilisation, molecular acceleration, molecular combustion.

**Leo Wyatt (50ish) – **Elder powers.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (19) – **orbing, telekinesis, projection, force field, Pyrokinesis, Healing, sensing, glamour, energy ball, cloaking, Omnilingualism, telekinetic orbing. (fire balls and shimmering when evil)

**Chris Perry Halliwell (17) – **orbing, healing, telekinesis, electrokinesis, telepathy, deflection, sensing, cloaking, glamour, power grounding, telekinetic orbing, Omnilingualism.

**Melinda Halliwell (7*) –**molecular immobilisation

**Phoebe Halliwell (43) – **Levitation, premonition, empathy.

**Coop (umm) – **Cupid powers including beaming.

**Prue Halliwell (13) –** Telekinesis, beaming.

**Penny Halliwell (10) – **Premonition, beaming.

**Patricia Halliwell [aka. Patty] (7) – **Levitation, empathy.

**Paige Matthews-Mitchel (41)** **–** Orbing, telekinesis, hovering, telekinetic orbing, Omnilingualism, glamour, sensing, cloaking, orb shield, photokinesis.

**Henry Sr (45) – None. Mortal.**

**Posie Matthew-Mitchel (8) – **Astral projection, orbing

**Pandora Matthew-Mitchel [aka Dorie] (8) –** Orbing, Atmokinesis

**Henry Jr Matthew-Mitchel [aka Junior] (5) – **Cyrokinesis, projection

* * *

**Andrew Smith [aka Drew] (immortal) – **Premonition, telepathy, telekinesis, glistening and cyrokinesis.

**Daniel Everret Smith (18) - **Sensing, shimmering, energy balls, sonic shriek, elastic tongue, superior strength.

**Kevin (immortal) – **Elder powers including premonition and telepathy.

**Sandra (immortal) – **Elder powers


	2. Bad start

**A/N: This is my first charmed fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it. I was reading lots of charmed fan fictions when I got the idea for this and i just had to write it.  
**

**I don't own charmed or any of the characters. I wish I did but sadly no :-(**

* * *

"Boys", called Piper through the bedroom door after knocking lightly. "Are you awake yet?"

"Umm", Wyatt groaned. "Come in Mom", Chris called. Piper opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face. The kind of smile she always put on for them when she needed to ask a favour. She took in the usual sight of her oldest son still lying in bed spread out while hiding his head under a pillow. Her younger son Chris however was as always awake and dressed ready to start his day. Chris had always been the first of the two to wake ever since they shared a room as small boys. Of course it was a bit different with them both approaching their twenties. "What do you need Mom?" Chris asked noticing her smile.

"Well actually I was wondering if you might be up for helping your old Mom out at the restaurant today Chris?" she admitted sheepishly. "One of my chefs just called in sick and I wondered if you could fill in. I'm sure you could use the money."

"Sure Mom I could do a days work for you", Chris smiled back. "Thanks", replied Piper retreating out the room and making to close the door. Before she closed it though she popped her head back in. "Oh, and Wyatt I know you could use the money too. Maybe you want to be a waiter for the day?" Piper closed the door and left without waiting for an answer. She knew that both her sons would help her but it was polite to make it seem like a request.

"Aaahh", moaned Wyatt. "Why does she do this to me today? You remember we had a day of training planned right?" Wyatt asked his brother as he sat up in his bed.

"Yeah I didn't forget. Look at it this way though. Mom is right we both could use the money since we don't have proper jobs and we can always reschedule our training", Chris replied nonchalantly.

"I know you're right bro. It's just if we are going to keep in peak condition for vanquishing demons we can't afford to keep rescheduling", Wyatt grumbled. Chris laughed quietly as he got up and walked over to his brother's bed and sat down next to him. "Not sure if you noticed Wy, but you sort of don't need to worry. You are clearly still in shape. You know you are still really buff right?" Chris joked. Wyatt pushed his shoulder playfully. "I don't need you drooling over me this early in the morning." Wyatt had no problem with his brother being gay. When he had come out to the family a few years ago they had all been a little shocked but supportive. They still had a great relationship and besides they were comfortable in each other's company.

They had both grown up dealing with a lot more attention than most. Not all that attention had been good either. As the two eldest of the famous charmed ones children they bore the brunt of attention from the magical world whom looked to them to safeguard good magic. From the moment Wyatt was born, nay the moment he was conceived he had been a hot topic for good and evil. Each side desiring the power he was promised. There were many times in his young life when people had expressed concern that he was too powerful. For eighteen years he had a roller coaster of a ride with public opinion at least in the magical world.

His brother hadn't had it easy either. The magical world didn't know Chris very well though but after the stories of him returning from the future to prevent Wyatt turning evil got out to the general public things started heating up. It got bad for both of them but when Chris showed no extraordinary abilities it died down. That was until he was nine years old. That was the year everything changed and Chris became as big a celebrity as Wyatt. Chris hadn't been born with the great abilities like Wyatt had but he was a late bloomer and he developed them quickly. Plus when it came to magical matters Christopher Perry Halliwell was a freaking boy genius. Wyatt had passed so many exams only because his kid brother had tutored him.

* * *

**Flashback**

**It had been just an ordinary afternoon during summer when the demon attack came. "Wyatt protect your brother and sister", his Mom had told him as she rushed into the next room. "Piper!" aunt Phoebe had screamed just seconds before she went flying past the doorway. He had been intending to do just as his mom told him but suddenly he saw blackness before his eyes and felt his body hit the floor. **

**He opened his eyes later to find his auntie Paige fussing over him with tears running down her face. "Wyatt, thank goodness you're alright", she cried. She held him close until his mom and brother arrived. Looking around he noticed he had been moved to the sofa and that his parents, his aunts and his brother were surrounding him. All with equally tear stained faces, though his parents were the worst. "Where is Mel?" he had asked wondering why she was absent. He could tell straight away that he had asked the wrong question as his mom's sobs became worse.**

"**W-wyatt", Aunt Phoebe had choked. "I'm afraid the demons got her. One came in behind you and knocked you out before you could do anything. And he killed her." Phoebe broke down into new and more violent sobs clutching aunt Paige for support. "MEL!?" he wailed as he understood and his brother moved over to hold him instead of clutching Piper's leg. It had taken a long time for them all to cry themselves into silence but eventually he had got filled in. Chris had been thrown across the room just as the demon moved to kill his sister. Unlike him he was still conscious though and when he saw his sister dead in the demons hands he had blasted the evil bastard back to hell with electrokinesis.**

**Their father had just got to the door way when he heard the sizzle of the electricity and had feared the worst. Leo's mouth had fell open when he rounded the corner to see his youngest son vanquish a demon with a power only the elder whitelighters possessed. It only lasted a moment before his eyes had moved to see his gorgeous baby girl lying broken on the floor and he broke down into sobs.**

* * *

Chris and Wyatt had never really recovered from the loss of their younger sister even though it had occurred eight years previous. They both blamed themselves for her death and no matter how many times Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige plus their uncles Henry and Coop had told them it wasn't, they still felt it was. After a couple of months they had come to an agreement with one another. They had decided to train themselves magically and physically as often as possible to make sure they never had to face that again.

The death of their sister had spread like wildfire through the magical community and somehow the news got out that Chris had been the one to vanquish the brute demon singlehandedly. Such a horrible and traumatic event yet it had brought them even closer together. They understood each other in a way they never had before. As the years had passed they both continued to lean on one another for support. In many ways the bond between them was akin to the power of three. While they were around the other they were stronger and closer. It was no secret that they might have been called upon to be the next charmed ones and Melinda had been thrilled by the idea. Now that could never be and the burden would fall to their cousins.

It had been a little over a year later when Chris had developed telepathy. The moment the magical community heard that the second son had developed another power the doubt and fear began all over again. Some of the magical world weren't happy that both son's of Leo and Piper were turning out to be such powerhouses. They all agreed it was good they had strong people on their side but the fear of what could happen if evil got hold of the power resurfaced.

Wyatt pulled himself out of his dark and dreary thoughts when he felt his brother attempt to push him towards the shower. "You better get in there quick or Mom will be yelling. We need to be ready to leave in half an hour", Chris informed him. Shit! Wyatt jumped up and headed into the bathroom to get ready. "I'm gonna get some breakfast", Chris called to his brother as he left their shared room a few minutes later.

Wyatt entered the kitchen twenty or so minutes later to find both his Mom and his brother sitting waiting for him. "I'll just grab some toast and OJ", he promised them as he looked at the clock. As he busied himself at the fridge he heard his mom speak. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell what takes you twenty whole minutes to get ready?"

Wyatt spun round to cheekily explain shocked to hear Piper and Chris laughing. "Chris be nice to your brother and don't antagonise him", she laughed. "That was a very good joke though. If only we had a camera to record your brother's expression." Wyatt threw his brother a dirty look as he glamoured back to his usual self still laughing. "Boys grab your coats. We need to leave now", she called to them as she left the room to pick up her hand bag from the hallway closet.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Wyatt was exhausted. The lunch time rush at Piper's restaurant was in full swing and he wouldn't be able to take a break until after it died down. He wasn't physically exhausted since he wasn't even twenty and he kept himself in good shape but mentally he was drained. Days like this were the worst because though he was busy part of his brain was dwelling on the thoughts that had arisen earlier that morning. Wyatt was thankful that he had Chris as a brother because he always seemed to know how to lift his spirits when he couldn't manage it himself.

Suddenly a young blonde petite waitress with startling blue eyes approached him and stirred him from his musings. "Wyatt they are calling for you in the kitchen", she repeated after he didn't respond the first time.

"Thanks Rachel. I best go find out what they want", Wyatt smiled back at her. He moved towards the kitchen and put down his tray before he caught sight of his mom. "There you are Wyatt", she thrilled. "Good news, I overheard your conversation with your brother this morning", she muttered quietly not meeting his eyes knowing he would be disappointed with her eavesdropping. "And I worked a little Halliwell magic so we have another chef and waiter who are willing to fill in. You and your brother can go do whatever it is you two do whenever you vanish."

"Mom, you didn't, did you?" Wyatt asked astonished. Piper was very vocal to them about misusing their powers and he couldn't believe she had used magic for personal gain. Piper stared at her eldest son standing there with a dumbfound expression for a moment before she realised what she had said and how he might have read it. "No. No of course I didn't", she hissed as she slapped him lightly on the arm. "I would never do that. I just meant I used the Halliwell charm to get some help in."

Wyatt chuckled as he always did when he was winding his Mom up. "Where's Chris?" he asked as he realised what his mom had done for them both. "He popped home. He said you could meet him there and then that you were both going out. Remember I want him home by midnight", she warned him.

"I'll make sure that he is. Love ya Mom", Wyatt pecked her on the cheek and headed out the door. As he exited the restaurant he walked round to the back to the alley so he could orb back home unseen.

* * *

Chris was sitting with his back against the head board of his bed when Wyatt orbed in. He had already changed and was ready to head out but he had to give his brother time to get ready which knowing him wouldn't be long now it was something more interesting. "Hey, what took you so long?" Chris smirked as he materialised. "Mom only told me like three minutes ago Chris", Wyatt answered while already stripping of his work outfit.

"Are you sure you still want to go training?" Chris asked quietly. "Sure. Why wouldn't I?" Wyatt replied curiously.

"Well, I heard what you have been thinking about all morning", Chris whispered. "Aww Chris! How many times? How many times am I gonna have to tell you not to use your telepathy to eavesdrop on my thoughts? The least you could have done was to tell me you were doing it so I could have told you to leave me alone." Wyatt stood there staring down Chris with his arms crossed other his chest. Chris looked into the blue eyes that so matched his fathers and got up off the bed. He walked over and hugged his brother laying his head on his brother's muscular chest. "I won't apologise and if you're honest you don't really want me to. We work well together this way and if I didn't peek inside your head every so often how would I know when you are busy being broody?"

"Okay so you might have a point. Your telepathy is very useful and it helps us work well together but I don't wanna talk about what I was thinking about earlier. We missed out this morning but we can make up for it now if we work hard. We can talk about it later", Wyatt suggested while Chris shook his head knowing they would never talk about it. "Mom wants us home by midnight so follow me", Wyatt grinned as he orbed out. Chris grinned too and orbed after his brother.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short to start you off but I just wanted to set the scene and get an idea of whether it was a good start. So please review and tell me what you thought nicely. I am waiting to hear from you guys!**


	3. Baby sitting the cousins

Sweat was dripping off his body and his muscles ached after four hours of physical workout. Chris worked just as hard as his brother to keep in shape. No matter what he tried though he couldn't achieve the bulked up muscular state Wyatt achieved. And that was okay he had long ago given up trying to copy everything Wyatt did. Sure when he was younger he had looked up to his brother and always thought if he couldn't achieve the same results it was his fault. But not anymore. Chris hadn't ever really been body conscious but when he was thirteen he noticed that his brother got far more attention from the ladies because of his muscular physique. It had bothered if for a couple of years but then he had meet Bianca.

* * *

**She was so different from all the other girls and at first it confused Chris. They meet quite by accident at the park one afternoon when he was thirteen. Chris and Wyatt had been with the whole extended family and playing Frisbee with their younger cousins when Wyatt had thrown it a little too enthusiastically for his cousins to catch. Chris went after it and bent down to pick it up from the edge of the pond when the girl beside it reached for it. They bumped foreheads as they both reached down for it. "Sorry that's my fault", Chris had mumbled as he looked up at the dark haired girl in front of him. "No. No I think it's mine", Bianca had shyly mumbled as she blushed. Chris couldn't help staring at her; emerald green eyes meeting caramel gold. Wyatt interrupted seconds later, "Hey Chris what's taking so long?" The moment was broken and both Chris and Bianca broke eye contact. **

**Chris stood up and threw the Frisbee back to his brother, "Nothing. Here it is. I'll be with you in a minute", he called before turning back. "I'm Chris by the way", Chris said as he offered his hand.**

"**Bianca", the girl had replied and shook his hand. "Sorry about that again", Chris had smiled. "My brother can be a bit too keen at times. Not to mention oblivious." Bianca had laughed quietly as he apologised for his brother's behaviour. "Don't be sorry. It gave us a chance to meet. Who knows maybe it was fate?" Bianca had shrugged. "If you really want to make it up to me how about coffee sometime?" she asked hopefully.**

"**Sure!" Chris goofily smiled back. "Have you got a pen?" Bianca reached into her bag that was lying beside her on the grass and pulled out a small pad and pen. "That's my name and number", Chris told her handing it back to her after a moment. "Give me a call and we can go for coffee whenever is good for you."**

"**Chris?!" **

"**Ah, that's my mom. Look I got to go but call me", Chris gave the girl another heart stopping smile and turned away. As he jogged back to his family he barely heard the whispered "I will" that Bianca had sighed.**

* * *

Chris and Bianca had gone out for coffee the following week and they ended up dating for a few months. They grew close and Bianca helped Chris to feel better about being his own person. She blushed when she told him that she preferred the slight muscular guys over the colossal muscles that every 'arrogant egotistical' male idiot dreamt of. Chris had been up to that point worried that she was more interested in his brother Wyatt as he had caught her casting glances at him regularly. They were sitting out on the Halliwell front steps at the time and Chris leant in for their first kiss. It took his breath away and he didn't realise that he had been holding his breath until he pulled away.

Bianca's mom honked the car horn seconds later and shot a disgusted look at Chris. "Come on Bianca", she had called from the car. Bianca had briefly brought their lips together again before racing down the steps to the car. That was the last he had seen of her. When he tried to contact her just a couple of days later he got no reply. It was a week later they discovered the family had vanished. Chris had been devastated but Wyatt had been there for his brother. It had been a couple of months later Chris had introduced Simon as his boyfriend to his shocked parents and aunts.

* * *

Chris shook himself from his thoughts as he realised his break from training was over. Both Halliwell's were strict with themselves about their training regime. They worked out for long periods with small breaks. Most training they did together as they pushed each other to always do better. "Up you get Chris", Wyatt called to him. "How about we work on strengthening our telekinesis?"

Chris groaned at his brother's suggestion. Wyatt only ever suggested strength training for their telekinesis when he was frustrated and needed to work off some steam. It always ended with Chris being thrown on his arse. "Okay Wy, but be careful I don't wanna end up with a broken arm again", Chris muttered as he placed himself across from his brother. The training was really rather simple but draining. Their tutor at magic school had taught them it.

"On three", Wyatt called. "One..." Chris adjusted his stance. "Two..." Chris braced himself and readied his power. "Three!" cried Wyatt as he pushed against Chris with his own telekinesis. Chris pushed back with his own and grinned for a moment as he held his place. After a couple of seconds though Wyatt pushed harder and Chris felt himself start to slide backwards. Concentrating he dug deeper for anger to fuel his power and held Wyatt at bay again. The boys continued pushing against each other for a couple of minutes before Wyatt grinned at his younger brother. "You're improving little brother! But can you hold this back?" Chris ground his teeth together as he felt the force of Wyatt's telekinesis increase even more. _Seriously how did his brother manage to increase it again?_ Feeling his feet sliding again Chris began to sweat. If he didn't match his brother's strength quickly he would be thrown head over heels backwards.

_Wyatt? Chris? Boys I need your help_

Both boys stopped pushing their power at each other as they heard their aunt Phoebe calling them. They exchanged a glance and orbed away to their aunt.

* * *

Orbing in right behind his aunt Wyatt asked, "Can we help with something?" Phoebe jumped out three foot in the air just as Chris materialised to her right.

"WYATT!" Phoebe cried. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Phoebe playfully smacked her nephew on the arm as she clutched her heart and tried to steady her breathing. Chris smiled at his aunt and shook his head. "Okay boys your mom said you wouldn't mind babysitting your cousins for the evening", she explained. "We are all going out for the evening so call Paige if you need us." She smiled at them but it faltered when she saw Wyatt frowning. "What's wrong Wyatt?"

"Nothing aunt Phoebe" Wyatt answer unconvincingly. "It's just Chris and I were planning on training and..." Wyatt broke of abruptly and turned his head away from them. _Wy stop complaining would ya. You're always saying we do this training to protect the cousins. Well here is a chance to put it into action_ Wyatt sat down on the manor sofa. _Chris, have I ever told you I hate you? Why were born such a smart arse?_

_About once a week_ "Well Aunt Phoebe don't mind Wyatt. You just go and have a nice evening with mom and Aunt Paige. We will keep an eye on the little horrors", Chris smiled.

_Thanks Chris!_ thought Phoebe and received a nod from her younger nephew. She could always tell when they were talking telepathically because Wyatt would look anywhere but at Chris afraid it would give them away. "We'll be back around eleven. Piper said you can order in pizza or if you feel like cooking she left the ingredient for a beef casserole on the third shelf in the fridge", Phoebe squinted and tilted her head as she tried get the message right. Before she could say anything else there was a pink flash of light next to her and her husband Coop embraced her from the side.

"Are you ready dear?" he smiled as he planted a passionate kiss on his wife's lips. "Ummm", moaned Phoebe. "Yes, I'm ready. See you later boys."

_Ahh, they don't get any easier do they?_

_No. No they don't _thought Chris. _Come on now Wy. No point you sulking all evening _Chris offered his hand to his brother and Wyatt took it. _Okay but we are ordering in pizza, right? _Wyatt got up heading to the back yard where he could hear his cousins. "Whatever you say" Chris replied with a smirk.

"Cousin Chris! Cousin Wyatt!" called their cousin Prue as Chris and Wyatt became mobbed by their younger cousins.

* * *

"So Prue how is your telekinesis?" Chris asked his cousin as they sat at the dining table eating pizza. "Umm, it's great Chris", Prue cried excited to talk about her powers with Chris. She always loved spending time with her cousins because Chris and Wyatt helped her with her powers. Her mom helped her when her powers first manifested but she enjoyed learning from her cousins as they made it more fun. "Did mom tell you I can move heavier stuff now? Like I can move the furniture at home", Prue smiled obviously pleased with herself.

"And what about you Pandora?" Wyatt joined in the conversation. "Aunt Paige tells us you can orb now. And you're just seven you must be very pleased." Pandora didn't look too happy with the conversation. "What's wrong?" Wyatt asked curious what he had said wrong.

"Well I can only orb across the room", Pandora mumbled. "And everyone calls me Dorie now."

"Ah don't let that get you down Dorie", said her twin sister as she hugged her from the seat next to her. "At least you can orb and it will get stronger right?" Posie asked looking at her cousins for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's right", Chris nodded. "It's normal for your power to be weak when you first get it."

"It wasn't for you or Wyatt", Dorie grumbled. "Wyatt had power before he was born and you had powers from six months."

"You shouldn't be so eager to have the kinda powers Chris and I have", Wyatt spoke quietly. "It's not easy having so many powers at a young age. Or having the strength we have." Chris leant over and rubbed his brother's shoulder to show he understood.

"Well I can't wait until I can orb. Astral projection sucks!" Posie took another bite of her pizza. "Anyway think of poor Henry Dorie. He hasn't got any powers yet."

"I'd give anything for an active power. Why is it I got stuck with the passive power?" moaned Penny, Phoebe's middle child. "Probably because you can kick butt without any powers", whispered Wyatt to his cousin. "I heard about your martial arts classes. You take too much after your mom, I guess. I remember stories your auntie Piper tells of mommy complaining about having passive powers and just look at the powerful witch she became."

"If anyone has the right to complain, besides Henry it's me", sighed Patty. "I got the gift of levitation. I can only float a few feet of the air. At least the gift of premonition is helpful." Patty huffed out a deep breath before picking up her glass so she could have a sip of her drink.

"I-I w-wa-want a power too", Henry began to sob. Chris got up quickly from his seat and went to crouch by his youngest cousin. "Don't worry little buddy", Chris said hugging him and rubbing his arm to comfort him. "You'll get a power soon. Your sisters and cousins didn't get their powers till they were six did they? And you are turning six in a couple of weeks." _A little back up here Wy_

"Yeah, come on little man. I beat you get a really nice power. What are you hoping for?" Wyatt asked smiling down the table at his youngest cousin who was hiding his face in Chris' shoulder.

"I wanna be able to orb like mommy and sissy", Henry mumbled.

"That's an awesome power to have. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you okay?" Chris softly spoke to his cousin and pulled him onto his lap. Dropping his voice he whispered to Henry loud enough for all of them to hear, "Until then I guess cousin Wyatt and I will have to do this." Chris orbed back to his seat with Henry on his lap. "Did you enjoy that?" Chris asked as he tickled his cousin.

"Yeah. Yeah that was fun. Do it again. Do it again", Henry giggled.

"Let's finish dinner first okay buddy?" Chris suggested. "Then we can do some more orbing".

"Okay", Henry sniffed as he got down from Chris' lap and moved back to his seat. _Nicely handled bro_ Wyatt thought. "Now come on guys. All this pizza needs eating if you want some desert. And I think Aunt Piper has made her special homemade chocolate cake for you", Wyatt said with a wink at Penny. Penny looked away from her cousin and down to her food. One time they had Aunt Piper's chocolate cake she helped make it and got covered in chocolate. Her cousins still liked to tease her about it saying it never tasted right when Penny didn't throw herself into it.

* * *

Dinner had finished and the cousins were in the den watching television. Chris and Wyatt were not really watching the show since they let their cousins choose. And the kind of show teenage or almost teenage girls choose didn't really appeal to them. Young Henry junior was curled up on the couch beside Chris. After dinner Chris had kept his promise to his baby cousin and spent half an hour orbing him around the house. Posie and Patty had grabbed on to their cousin giggling gleefully as he orbed around. They both were smiling widely when Chris stopped. Henry had started yawning and rubbing his eyes so Chris had orbed over to the sofa and settled him down so he could sleep until Paige came back for him.

Wyatt had kept the other cousins entertained with a little help from Prue. They were using their telekinesis to race objects around the room as Chris put Henry down. _Should you be doing that Wy? Personal gain consequences might apply_

_If anyone asks I was training Prue to use her power s_mirked Wyatt.

*Knock* *Knock* _May I enter? _came a voice in Chris' head after he heard the knocking. Wyatt stopped what he was doing and all his cousins looked around confused.

_Sure_ Chris replied to the voice in his head. Wyatt shook his head at his brother, as his cousins gasped. Beside Chris a golden outline of a man solidified into a real person. "That was so cool", Patty cried before covering her mouth and looking over at her sleeping cousin.

"Thank you", said the newcomer. "It's only as impressive as your beaming or your cousin's orbing power." He leant over and held the girls cheek. "So what brings you to the manor today Drew?" Wyatt asked with a glance at his brother. _Don't worry I won't tell mom your boyfriend stopped by Chris_

_He isn't my boyfriend, Wyatt_

_But you wish he was?_

_Uugh, you are so annoying._

_Love you too brother_

_Sorry boys can we make this a spoken conversation? _Drew interrupted them.

_Ooops_ Chris and Wyatt thought together, Drew never used his telepathy so they forgot he had it at times.

Drew had come into the Halliwells lives when their sister died. In fact he was a powerful witch just like their adopted Aunt Billie and had come to warn them of the event in the hopes of saving young Melinda Halliwell. Unfortunately he was too late arriving to save the youngest of Piper and Leo's children but he had kept close and eventually been welcomed into the family much like Billie. At first he hadn't had a warm welcome though after he explained why he came. But then after the family had started to grieve and move on Piper felt bad for the way she had treated him and strived to mend the relationship. Since then Chris spent a lot of time with the witch as the only other openly gay witch Chris knew in the San Francesco bay area they grew close. Wyatt liked to tease Chris by saying that Chris and Drew were a couple which would have been gross since Drew was older than his parents. He was even older than Leo who had died in World War II. It was one of the perks of being immortal.

"Sorry about that guys", Chris apologised. "Wyatt and I were just having a little argument. We shouldn't do that in front of you though." Chris looked over at his best friend Drew. "How have you been?" he asked as he walked over and embraced his friend in a hug. Drew hugged him back and then shook Wyatt's hand in greeting.

"I'm not doing too bad", Drew answered while fidgeting with his hands. "Your parent's aren't around?" he asked sounding almost disappointed.

"Nah, they are out for the evening. Isn't that right?" Wyatt looked at his cousins. "Yeah they all gone out together", Dorie whispered shyly. Drew hadn't had much contact with the younger cousins of Chris and Wyatt so the children were still a little shy around him.

"Ahh, well I was hoping to ask the charmed ones for some help actually. You see I've run into a little trouble and I thought they might be able to help me", Drew muttered. He looked from Wyatt to Chris and they both could see it in his face. Drew wasn't in a little trouble he was in a lot of trouble but he was trying not to scare the children. "Anyways I best get out of here before I bring my troubles to you."

"Chris why don't you take Drew up to the book of Shadows and help him as best as you can. I'll watch the cousins", Wyatt offered. _You best both fill me in on what is happening afterwards though_

"That's very kind of you but I think it would be best if I didn't separate the two of you", Drew murmured. "Perhaps Chris and I could just go into the other room and talk. I don't think we need the book." Wyatt nodded his approval and watched his brother walk into the conservatory with Drew where they sat and talked in hushed voices. Chris produced a pen and paper which Wyatt assumed was to start writing a spell. Wyatt grew uneasy as the minutes passed by.

"Cousin Wyatt?" Posie whispered pulling at Wyatt's sleeve. "Are Chris and Drew gonna be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry Posie. I'm sure it's nothing too bad. Just remember if anything bad happens you keep close to me, alright?" Wyatt said slowly while looking around at his cousins. As they sat quietly watching the television Wyatt heard the sound of shimmering. Acting on instinct Wyatt raised his shield around himself and the gathered the cousins close to him.

"Well what do we have here?" mused the first demon that had shimmered in. Wyatt looked around and saw that there were at least seven demons surrounding them. "That's Wyatt Halliwell", replied another demon. "Halliwell, hmm. That must mean that all these other witches are the charmed ones children. We come after one witch and hit the jackpot. All the Halliwell offspring in one place what an enticing opportunity." Wyatt could sense some of his cousins were frightened. _CHRIS! Demons have us surrounded. I can't go on the offence while protecting all the cousins_

Chris and Drew were too far from the others to hear the shimmers but looked up when they heard Wyatt shouting inside their heads. "Ahh they found me already", Drew growled quietly. "I shouldn't have come here. All I have done is put your family in danger."

"You did the right thing", Chris told him as he led him into the kitchen. "They haven't spotted us yet so just stay here and let me handle this." _Wyatt keep them distracted. I'm gonna try sneak up behind them_

_Chris don't be a fool_ Wyatt chided him.

_Be careful when they came for me. There were more than seven _Drew added.

"Why so quiet? I always heard the Halliwell's boast of their magic, of their superiority", the leader of the demons muttered staring down Wyatt.

"Come here and say that?" Prue yelled at them from inside Wyatt's force field. "PRUE!" Wyatt shouted. "Don't encourage them." One of the demons however was stupid enough to fall for the goading attempt and shot an energy beam at the force field. The beam of energy did nothing to the force field and Wyatt just smirked at the demons. Chris peeked around the corner trying to work out the best plan of attack. If Wyatt let down the shield then he could orb them out but that would leave them vulnerable. Drew thought he hid it from Chris' cousins quite well but he was too badly injured and unable to fight. He had been planning to get Wyatt to heal him but the demons arrived much quicker than anticipated. That left Chris to face seven demons and he didn't like the odds especially since they were all spread out surrounding Wyatt.

Penny suddenly gasped as she clutched on to her eldest cousin but Wyatt didn't dare look down to find out what was wrong. "Penny? What's wrong?"

"You don't think we came unprepared do you?" the leader of the demon's smirked at him. "We knew our target was in league with the Halliwells. And we have all heard the stories of you Wyatt." He reached into an inside pocket and pulled out an athame. "Let's see how you deal with this?" the demon cried as he threw the athame at Wyatt. Wyatt just snorted at the stupidity of the demon. Like an athame could penetrate his force field. He had been blocking them since before he was born. "WYATT!" Penny cried as the knife flew at straight at him. Chris didn't bother to orb it and give away his position since he knew the athame would never penetrate his brother's shield.

So it was with wide eyes that both brother's watched the knife pass straight through Wyatt's protection. Wyatt being confident in his force field didn't have time to react and the knife sunk into his chest. "MOMMY! AUNTIE PAIGE!" all the cousins cried as the shield around them disappeared and they began to panic. "Uggh" Wyatt groaned as he stood back up having collapsed on to his knees when the athame embedded it's self into his chest.

"Now tell us. Where is the immortal witch?" roared the lead demon. "You really think I would tell you?" Wyatt groaned.

"If you want your cousins to live I would suggest it", the demon replied. All the demons around suddenly had glowing hands and Wyatt could tell that they would be blasted apart the moment they released the energy beams at them. Chris watched on helplessly as he couldn't make a move without his young cousins dying. How could he be so powerful yet powerless to help them? And why hadn't his mom and aunts turned up when the cousins called for them?

"You're blocking us from them aren't you?" Wyatt asked the demon. "Hmm, of course!" the demon smirked back. "You see as I said we have been preparing to take back what is ours from that witch for many centuries. There have been years of planning leading to this one moment. We needed to neutralise the charmed ones, to find a way to overcome you and your brother. Then we..." The demon stopped suddenly as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Spread out and find him" he shouted at his fellow demons. "You two stay here with me and watch them."

The demons began moving through the house towards were Chris was hiding. Deciding this was his best opportunity Chris lashed out with his electrokinesis and obliterated two demons the others moving towards him cautiously but aware of his position now. One of them saw Chris and dived to the side as Chris hurled an electrokinesis bolt at him. The other came up and yanked Chris forward with his telekinesis. Chris went flying across the room and landed at the feet of the demon whom had dodged his earlier electrokinesis. The demon got ready to hurl an energy beam at point blank range but didn't get the chance as Chris blew him up with his molecular combustion.

Three down four to go Chris thought to himself. "Enough", cried the lead demon as he grabbed hold of Dorie and placed an athame against her neck. Chris looked over and saw Wyatt was still struggling to stand. Damn the cursed athame. Penny's gasp earlier, she must have seen it in a premonition and that was why she shouted out to warn Wyatt. Chris surrendered himself to the demons and was shoved roughly to stand with the others. "That's more like it. Now maybe you will tell me where the witch is?" the demon repeated his question tilting his head to the side and pressing the knife against Dorie's neck harder. _Don't even think of coming out_ Chris warned Drew.

"Who are you? What do you want from him?" Chris fumed clenching his fists. "I am Horvath, leader of the cult of Fiel. And I want what was taken from us. He is the guardian and he will give it to us", spat the demon. "This was but a small number of us. There are more alchemists willing to risk their lives in the search and acquisition of the stone..." The demon stopped again as orbs appeared behind the group of Halliwells. "Dorie?!" cried Paige as she saw her daughter in demon hands. "Release her now", yelled Piper.

"You're not supposed to be here", growled Horvath. "We made sure you wouldn't be able to sense them." Phoebe just smiled at the demon. "You shouldn't underestimate a mother. Paige regular checks up on the children and when she couldn't sense them we knew something was wrong. So we came."

"Now what are you doing here?" Piper screeched. "Mom they are here for Drew. Apparently he has something of theirs", Wyatt winced as he turned slightly to look her in the face. He saw their faces register shock and heard them gasp as all three saw the athame embedded in his chest.

"But Drew isn't here. Why come here?" Phoebe murmured. "Actually I am here", Drew said as he came around the corner into sight. He looked at the charmed ones and apologised. "I'm sorry I came here for your help and they followed. I didn't mean to get your children involved in this." He shook his head.

"Well now this makes everything easier. Once we deal with you nothing will stop us from claiming what is ours. You two", he nodded to the demons whom stood across the room from Drew. "Kill him!" Chris watched as they readied their energy beams. They had a clear shot and it would only take one to finish off Drew, especially in his weakened state. Not even thinking but working on instinct Chris orbed himself across the room appearing in front of Drew. "CHRIS!" his family called out as he arrived just in time to be hit by both energy beams.

* * *

**A/N: So thats another chapter next one coming up soon hopefully. Reviews as always are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chris' new power

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Piper screamed as the energy beams hit her youngest son. She had already lost her daughter she couldn't bear to have to bury a second child. Paige and Phoebe both had their hands over their mouths as they tried to cover their screams. Wyatt's blue eyes hardened as he watched evil claim the second member of his family. The cousins all shrunk in on themselves as they watched the beams hit their favourite cousin. How were any of them going to explain this to their uncles? Chris' body glowed in a golden light as the beam touched him but his face showed no pain or shock just solid determination. He was a Halliwell after all. It was their duty to save the innocents even at the cost of their own lives. The glow died off from Chris' body and what looked to be static electricity rippled around him.

Chris looked down at his body shocked. The beams definitely hit him right? So how was he still alive? How was he not in pain? And why did he actually feel more powerful than before? "Chris?!" Piper called in a small voice. "Yeah, mom. I'm okay I think", Chris replied slowly. He looked back up at Horvath and the other alchemists who were shocked into stillness. "DORIE! cried Paige taking her chance to orb her daughter out of harms way. Wyatt grimacing in pain, under shadowed with relief that his brother had survived by some miracle wisely pushed his cousins backwards towards their parents. Doing that took the rest of his strength and he collapsed. "Paige", snapped Piper. "Heal Wyatt would you? I'll watch over them."

"KILL HIM!" screamed Horvath as he pointed at Chris. The next second Chris was being assaulted by energy beams again from all the alchemists but the leader who shimmered away. Chris felt relieved as the beams colliding with him caused him no pain yet again. Instead with each one that struck he felt stronger, more powerful. His mom moved as if to blow up the alchemists and Chris made his decision in a split second. Now there was a reason he was known as a boy genius where magic and demons were involved and owing to this he had already deduced what had happened and why. He wanted a chance to test his theory though. "Mom don't", he called out. Piper, and Phoebe whipped their heads round at him in surprise. The golden static energy that had travelled over his body after the first energy beam had built up with each additional beam the alchemists had fired at him. It zipped around on his skin at astonishing speed.

Chris focused as the demons readied another blast aimed at him. As the beams hit him he felt them absorbed into his field. The energy flowing over his skins was beginning to irritate him, almost as if it was burning him so he channelled all of it into three blasts. One per alchemist. Immediately the energy bounded away from his body in a blinding golden light. When Chris's vision swam back he saw all three alchemists had been reduced to piles of ash. Paying little attention to them since the threat had passed he looked over at his mom, brother, aunts and cousins. Wyatt grinned back at him in a way Chris hadn't seen in years. Chris walked swiftly over to his brother and embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay", Chris whispered in his brother's ear. "Don't scare me like that again Wy, okay? Promise me?"

"I promise little brother", Wyatt breathed back as he inhaled the scent of his brother and felt tears in his eyes. "But you have to promise me the same thing", Wyatt choked out after a minute.

"Okay boys. How about a hug for dear old mom who almost lost her two sons?" Piper called after a moment. "Sorry mom", they answered together and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm all for hugging and wouldn't mind one when you have the time boys", Phoebe called over while smiling widely. "But Chris do you wanna explain what just happened? How did you survive those energy beams? And what was the golden energy pulsing around you?"

"It was their own energy. Wasn't it Chris?" Paige mused in her quiet thoughtful way that she always did when she was deep in thought. Chris turned to give her a brilliant smile.

"Your right aunt Paige and I promise to explain in just a moment by first Wy would you heal Drew? I don't want him to be in pain anymore", Chris said quickly. He got some confused looks pass between him and Drew. "It's just a glamour Wyatt. He didn't want to scare the cousins", Chris explained. Drew moved to sit on the sofa and closed his eyes as a look of relief washed over him. Seconds later his image shimmered and the Halliwell's looked down on the burned and bleeding cut up face of their friend. Wyatt leant over him with his hands radiating a golden glow. It took a few minutes but slowly the mutilated face of their friend appeared as the cuts closed, the burns paled, the bruises faded and the blood disappeared. Drew was as handsome looking as ever as he thanked Wyatt. "Thank you Wyatt", he smiled and looked other at Chris with deep affection. "I think it is time you give your family that explanation now. I wouldn't mind hearing it myself."

Chris took a deep breath and sat in the arm chair facing all his relatives. "Well first of its sort of connected with the conversation we had over dinner", Chris paused at the confused expressions. "Penny and Patty were feeling a bit bummed to be stuck with passive powers", he explained to alleviate his aunts' confusion. "They admitted a desire to have active powers similar in calibre to those Wyatt and I were gifted. We tried to explain that having powers of that sort came with some heavy prices." Chris paused again to let them digest what he already told them.

"Okay", Wyatt was the first to become impatient to hear the rest. "I don't understand how that ties in with what ever happened when the demons attacked."

"Well its like Dorie said you were born with all those really strong gifts while I have developed mine since birth. What you all just witnessed was a new power awaken but instead of me developing it I got an advance form to handle right from the get go. Think of how healing is difficult and for most whitelighters it takes years for them to work out how to do it. Well it's the equivalent of me being handed the ability to heal without working it out myself."

"It's an advanced form of deflection", Paige clarified slipping into her teacher mode. "Chris reflected the power of the demons back at them. What I don't understand though is how he held onto the energy before throwing it back all in one go. I've never heard of it happening like that before. Deflection is a rare power; in fact I have only seen one witch in my teaching years with it."

Phoebe was rubbing her temples as she tried to follow the explanation and Piper looked a little confused while Wyatt was smiling widely again and Drew looked astonished that such a feat could be accomplished with magic. "So basically Chris has a passive ability that saves him from being magically whacked?" Wyatt asked for clarification. Chris snorted and raised his eyebrows when he made eye contact with Drew. "You can certainly tell I got the brains of the family right?" Chris mumbled quietly.

"Hey!" Wyatt exclaimed pulling an annoyed, upset face at the comment. Chris couldn't help but notice how it made him look so much younger, sort of like a cute adorable puppy. "No Wyatt. Deflection is an active power just like your force field", Paige told him. "Nevertheless I'm guessing the trigger is somehow related to a defensive instinct."

"Well I guess surprises will never cease, hmm. Another powerful ability for a Halliwell. I'm sure you must be destined to do extraordinary things Chris", Drew congratulated him. "Ah we forget Drew, you came to us for help didn't you? What can we do for you?" Phoebe asked.

Drew shifted uncomfortably before he spoke, "Well as you probably picked up from the demons, I am being hunted by a faction of alchemists that go by the name 'the cult of Fiel'. I need your help in protecting something that they must not get their hands on. When I was a young man much like Chris is at the moment I was picked to protect said item. I was granted immortality to allow this to continue indefinitely, until such time the powers that be find the one destined to wield it."

"So hold on you are only immortal as long as you guard this whatever it is and pass it on to the next one?" Piper asked. "No. No, no no. I am immortal as long as I guard it yes and should my life be compromised I am sure they wouldn't find it too difficult to replace me but I am just a guardian that keeps it from the forces of evil. Until such a time the elders can locate the witch who is destined to wield it for the forces of good", Drew clarified.

"Right, so you are waiting for the pacifist layabouts up there to do their job while in the meantime you risk your neck. Yeah that sounds like them", Piper mused and Chris nodded along. "Piper", Phoebe chided her. "Can we try and keep the bad mouthing to a minimum in front of the children?"

"How can we help you protect this thing then?" Wyatt asked. "Normally if something is guarded they give it to someone with formidable power to ward of attempts to steal it."

"I have the power to protect it from the usual demons but this cult and its leader Horvath are not like any of the others that have come after it before. I couldn't handle the numbers that were attacking so I fled and when I thought I had lost them I came here. What I need is spells, enchantments anything that might keep me shielded from them for a while so I can come up with a way to destroy the cult and its leader", Drew admitted biting his lip. "I also wondered if I might get a whitelighter or a charmed one to speak with the elders and find out if they are any closer to locating the witch I am supposed to pass it on to."

"Drew why don't you stay the night here and tomorrow we can discuss things with the elders? There is less chance of them coming back for you here where they know you are under strong protection. The boys can come up with some spells to protect the house for the night, Paige will speak with the elders and we will get this sorted out", Piper encouraged. "That would be most kind", Drew mumbled his thanks.

"Coop? Coop", Phoebe called. "Yes my queen", soothed her husband who appeared with Henry in tow. "Hey Drew", both newcomers welcomed. "Right, so Piper I'll check back with you tomorrow morning", Phoebe told her as she motioned for her kids to join her so Coop could beam them home. "Goodnight", called the cousins as Coop beamed them out.

"Well Henry I think it is time we leave too. Piper I'll be back tomorrow after the kids go off to school. Chris, Wyatt I'll pass along to your teachers at magic school the message that you won't be in tomorrow." Paige grabbed her husband and dragged him over to the children before orbing out.

"Do you boys need any help with the protection spells?" Piper asked them. "Nah we are good mom", Chris informed here. "I already made a start before the demons showed up."

"Okay well set Drew up in the guest bedroom and if your father turns up tell him I've gone to bed since I'm exhausted", Piper smiled as she headed for the stairs.

Silence fell among the male witches as they waited for Piper to climb the stairs. "So Chris how far did you get with the protection spell?" Wyatt asked his younger brother. "I got a couple of lines. I was considering using herbs to increase the spells power when the demons attacked", Chris informed him.

"So do you wanna go work with the herbs or finish the spell first?" Wyatt asked. "Why don't I let you finish the spell and I will go do the herbs in just a minute", Chris mumbled handing his brother the pad and pen from his back pocket.

"I like it Chris. The idea of using multiple elements to create a strong protection spell and I never would have thought of calling on the family magic", Wyatt praised him. "Shouldn't take me long to finish this."

Chris stood up from the sofa and turned to Drew, "Care to give me your insight in the herbs we might use?" Drew stood up, "Of course I'll do anything I can to help."

"Wyatt we'll be in the kitchen come find us when you're done?" Chris suggested. "Kay" muttered an absorbed Wyatt.

"I was thinking a basil, mandrake root and chamomile powder spread around the perimeter to boost the crystals. Maybe some apple seeds if we have any instead of the basil", Chris mumbled. "Or we could do a clove and belladonna tincture." Chris looked over at his friend who sat at the table wringing his hands. "It'll be okay Drew. You'll get through this and we'll all help."

"I know. I just can't help but feel guilty that I'm putting your family at risk when the burden is mine to bear. It seems selfish of me especially after the way you risked yourself earlier and Wyatt getting injured", Drew spoke quietly. "No lasting harm was caused", Wyatt said as he entered the kitchen causing Drew to jump as he hadn't heard Wyatt approach. "Besides it's kinda of our job", Wyatt smiled at him. "So no more guilt okay?" Drew nodded and Wyatt set about quietly helping his brother while they left Drew to his thoughts.

_Chris set the crystals, I'll spread this around the manor. Let's hurry before they decide to make another attempt_

_Sure thing Wy. Did you finish the spell?_

_Yeah I did. Here have a look_ Wyatt handed him the spell. _I thought we might cast it with Drew. Add his power to the collective._

_Wyatt I will happily, if you think it could help_ Both boys looked up to see their friend smiling at them.

**Enchanted crystals create the field**

**From evil scientist grant a shield**

**Halliwell magic through time and space**

**Called upon to protect this place**

**Benevolent forces hear our plea**

**So mote it be**

Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a magical wind blowing and saw a shimmer pass across the windows signalling that the spell had taken effect. "Well that's all we can do for now", Wyatt said after a moment of silence. "Drew how about you join Chris and me for a movie evening in the den? Dad won't be home for sometime so we can just chill out and relax."

Drew smiled in a mischievous way that made him look so much younger than he really was. "Sure that sounds like a good way to forget about tonight's problems. For a little while at least." Meanwhile they both heard Chris grumble something about "Leo never having time for his family again not since he became an elder for the second time"

"I'll get the popcorn", Chris called joyfully as he rushed around the kitchen while the other two left for the den. _Don't forget it's my turn to pick the film, Wy_

_Damn it I hoped you wouldn't remember little brother_

_Fat chance older brother. Tonight we are going to watch RED_

_Better than your last choice so I'm easy_

_I bet you are Wy. I bet you are_

_Eehh, Chris don't be so disgusting_

_You wouldn't love me any other way_

Drew sat quietly on the sofa listening to the two boys as they bantered with each other. He hadn't had many moments like this for a very long time and he greatly missed them. He counted the Halliwell's as family even if they didn't count him as such. Too long had he spent on his own after his destiny was revealed to him all those years ago._Drew, you always have been and always will be family _Chris whispered. _Yeah, since you came into our lives it's been almost like having a cousin our own ago to hang with_ Wyatt reassured him. Chris entered a couple of seconds later and took the middle seat with Wyatt to his right and Drew to his left. _Popcorn boys _he sang out.

"Wyatt put the disc in would ya?" Chris pouted at his brother. Damn it thought Wyatt, everyone in the family knew that Chris was Wyatt's weakness and Wyatt was Chris'. Too tired to get up Wyatt used his powers to open the disc compartment and orbed the disc in. Chris followed his brother's example and orbed the remote to him before handing it to Wyatt. After he had pressed play Wyatt made sure he was comfy before he allowed Chris to snuggle up against him. Chris laid his head on Wyatt's chest and pulled Drew into his embrace. Drew happily laid his head on Chris' chest and watched the movie.

* * *

A couple of hours later Leo orbed into the manor already aware that he was exceedingly late for their planned triple date night. As he materialised he saw the boys all asleep on the coach and the television playing. He walked over and turned it off before finding a blanket to cover his sons and Drew with. After watching them sleep for a few minutes he went up to the bedroom he and Piper shared once again. Leo was an earth bound elder under the protection of his family. Much had changed in the years since the battle with Billie and Christie. The heavens were no longer run the way they used to, he smiled to his self as he thought how the Halliwell's had changed things for the greater good.

* * *

**A/N: Well if you liked feel free to favourite or follow. Reviews are always welcome too. They make my day. Next chapter will probably be a long one as OC Drew reveals more about the object he guards and we get a visit to the heavens. Some old faces will be appearing too.**


	5. Visiting the heavens

Chris blinked at the bright lights he saw before his eyes when he awoke early the next morning. It took him only a couple of seconds to realise that though he had fallen asleep in front of the television with his brother and best friend, he was no longer in the manor. Groaning he thought of the only place the pure white decor could be used. "Wyatt", he groaned again shaking his brother's shoulder to wake him up. "Drew, wake up."

"What's wrong? Where are we?" Wyatt asked when he opened his eyes. Drew snapped his eyes open alert at Wyatt's words. "It looks like we are in the heavens", Drew began but stopped as they heard a door open behind them. The door closed quickly before a young voice spoke from beneath the white and gold robes used by the Elders, "Good to see you are awake. I'm sorry for the rudeness with which you were brought here but time is short. I must speak with you before the other Elders find out what I am doing."

_Don't worry I am not another elder going rogue like Gideon _the elder said in Chris's head. _Ah huh_ was the only response Chris felt safe to give. "Your father Leo is aware of your being here. In fact he shielded this room for the other Elders but it won't last long. He is also the one who orbed you here at my request. I am Kevin", said the young Elder holding out his hand.

"The Elder who took over for Ramus?" Chris questioned when he remembered the name from his aunt's time as the charmed ones. "The very same Chris", Kevin replied quickly. "Forgive me but time is short and I must tell Drew what he needs to know before we are discovered." The Halliwell brothers sat quietly as the Elder turned his attention to their companion. "Drew the Elders know everything that happened last night and we know what you have come to ask. The Elders don't want me tell you this but as I feel the Elders do more harm than good my keeping the information quiet I shall divulge it. But first understand the reason they do not wish to inform you is fear. They have discovered the witch that is destined to relieve you of your burden or rather I have. I hold the greatest of the mental powers among the Elders and thus I see clearer than most. They fear the destined witch may be turned and use the stone against them. As you know Drew the stone holds considerable power and they cannot have it fall to evil after millennia have been given to keep it from such a fate." Kevin paused as he looked Drew straight in the eyes. To Wyatt and Chris's immense surprise Drew gasped.

"You mean it's?" Drew asked. "Yes", Kevin replied. "But please don't do anything until you hear from me. The time is not right for them to know yet and acting too hastily could damage the grand design as much as the Elders might if they cannot be convinced to act." Kevin suddenly looked to the ceiling with great alarm showing upon his face. "Listen you must orb out of here immediately as the cloaking spell has begun to dissipate. Chris I would ask you to visit formally later this day but when you do give no sign of this meeting. Instead if anyone should ask tell them your father summoned you. Go now", he breathed.

With great confusion Wyatt and Chris orbed themselves and Drew from the heavens back to the manor.

* * *

"Oh my gosh boys", cried Piper as she rushed across the room to hug her sons. "We thought something had gone wrong with the protection spell."

"Yeah, until Leo orbed down and told us that you were up there", Phoebe added. "What didn't you trust us to work a simple protection spell Mom?" Chris asked innocently before turning to his aunts. "Aunts?"

"Of course we did honey", Piper answered before she noticed the grin pass between the two boys. "Ah would you stop doing that?" She said as she slapped them lightly and repeatedly on the arm. Phoebe leant over to help her sister disciple her children while Paige laughed quietly in the corner.

"Would you stop already mom? You too aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt chuckled. "But what happened guys I thought you were going to wait and Paige was going to go up with Drew to discuss the matter?" Piper asked when she finished whacking her sons' arms. Phoebe leaned over to give her nephews each one more slap then sent them a warning with her eyes that here would be more if they misbehaved.

"Wait dad didn't tell you why we were up there?" Wyatt asked confused. Before anyone else could say anything Drew spoke up. "I think he probably wanted to let Chris explain it to them himself", he said giving Chris a meaningful look which thankfully Chris understood. The room grew quiet as Chris spoke to them telepathically to explain what had occurred. Wyatt smiled as he watched his mom and aunts expressions change.

"Well I guess we should be getting up there to talk with the Elders", Paige suggested holding her hand out to Drew. Drew however looked up at her and shook his head. "Before that I feel I should explain more about my position to you. I think it is time I told you what I am the guardian of", he said and paused as all the Halliwell family drew a deep breath. All except Chris who just gave him a playful smile. _You know what it is don't you Chris? _Drew asked only speaking to Chris' mind._Go ahead and tell them_ he added as Chris nodded.

"It's the philosopher's stone" Chris answered nonchalantly as if it was obvious. "Very good Chris", Drew nodded. The rest of the Halliwell's stood around them with open mouths. "You mean the stone that changes any metal to pure gold and grants immortality?" Paige gasped.

"Yes and no", Drew replied. "We are talking about the same stone but the myths relating to its powers are completely wrong. Before I explain the magical properties of the stone though maybe I should give you the background. You see in the beginning when magic was first born and good and evil came into existence there was a time when they worked as one. The alchemist and the witches of the time pooled their powers to create the stone as a power source to fuel their respective magical endeavours. However good and evil could not agree how it should be used and a war raged for control of it. As the war neared its end good could see that evil had the upper hand and would soon claim the stone as their greatest weapon. A powerful witch on the side of good with the gift of premonition saw what would happen if the stone fell into their hands and cast a powerful spell to keep it from the hands of evil", Drew paused to check they had all kept up with him.

"Go on. Tell us what happened next", Chris encouraged him. "Well the witch used her own life force in order to make sure the spell would be the strongest she could manage. Before she did she told the leaders of good magic at the time that one day a witch would be born to wield the stone for the side of good. She begged them to guard it until such a time, telling them that when the time was right one of them would be granted a vision to guide them to the destined witch. Here is the interesting part though. Can you guess who the leaders of good magic went on to become?"

"No", exclaimed the sisters as one. "It isn't. It can't be", Piper gasped in disbelief. "It is though isn't it?" Paige whispered. "Yes the leaders went on to become known as the Elders. Now as to the powers of the stone", Drew said with a reverent tone. "The guardian of the stone is bound to it and receives the passive ability of immortality from it. It is said the wielder will not receive this because the stone will resonate with their soul in a different way. It will serve as a focal point for magic in the surrounding world. It is believed that the stone will work as a catalyst for their magic empowering them to heights not seen for millennia."

"So if the destined witch was given the stone they would succeed in being the most powerful witch for good in eons? Stronger than myself or the power of three?" Wyatt asked. "I don't know Wyatt", Drew clarified. "Halliwell magic has been increasing for many years with each generation being stronger than the previous. But if the witch was to be turned evil I dread to think who within the magical community of good would be able to stop them." Silence settled over them as they all thought about the consequences of what Drew described.

"But hold on you said there was a witch destined to wield the stone for good. So why is evil fighting for it? They must know it is destined to be claimed for good and even they aren't stupid enough to try and fight destiny", Chris mumbled. "Well you see they could use the stone. Or at least the alchemists can tap into some of its power since their ancestors helped create it. However I think they accept that good is destined to wield it but fight to delay it. Should the destined witch find the stone and learn to wield it I assume evil would stop at nothing to try and kill or turn them in an effort to change destiny. Remember destiny only dictates a force of good should wield it. It doesn't say anything about the force remaining good. Power corrupts if one is not careful with it. The stone will grant them an almost unsurpassable increase in power so the destined witch will need to be careful the power doesn't go to their head and corrupt them." All of the Halliwell's nodded as they showed that they understood this. After all being the strongest magical family they probably understood the problem better than most.

"But one more thing before I depart with Paige. You should know the destined witch must fulfil certain conditions to wield the stone. Similar in many ways to your sword Excalibur Wyatt. Only you as the strongest magical being can wield the sword without it corrupting you. The stone can only be wielded by the strongest witch but it requires a different quality. The stone may only be wielded by a witch that is strongest in the sense of purity and intelligence", Drew informed them. "Now Paige if you would be so kind I think it's time I give the Elders a piece of my mind."

"Happy to oblige", the youngest charmed one thrilled as she walked over and touched the immortals shoulder, before orbing them both out.

"Well boys what about breakfast? You must be hungry since you were taken so early this morning", Piper mused, looking at her sons for an answer. "That sounds great mom", Wyatt said grinning. "I'm starving."

"Wy, you're always starving. The way you eat I'm surprised you actually taste your food", Chris teased his brother. "But seriously mom yeah I could use some breakfast too." Chris finished as his brother grabbed him from behind and started wrestling him. "Say sorry and I'll let you go Chrissy", Wyatt whispered in his ear. "No chance", Chris muttered back. "I'm on it", Piper said as she retreated to the kitchen. "Don't break anything boys", she called as she left them to another fight. Phoebe just sniggered at her nephews and followed her sister.

* * *

After a big breakfast Wyatt sighed happily and watched his mom clear away. Chris had hardly eaten anything but when asked if he was okay he brushed them off with "I'm wasn't that hungry just needed something to keep my strength up." It was a classic Chris answer when he was anxious for some reason. "Well I suppose I better go find out what Leo is calling me for", Chris grunted with a brief wink at his brother before orbing out.

As Chris materialised in the heavens he noticed that it was a lot less busy than it usually was. The Elder council must be in session he thought. Maybe that was to do with Drew. "Ah Chris", a voice called out behind him. "Kevin", Chris greeted warmly. "Leo called for me a while ago so I came but if he is busy I can come back", Chris answered as if it was perfectly true. "Well I think I can help you actually", Kevin played along. "I actually asked for him to call you since I wanted to talk to you. Why don't we sit and discuss matters", Kevin offered as he glided over towards a bench and sat down.

"Now Chris I hope you won't mind me interfering but your father and I were in discussion about you the other day", Kevin said while ignoring the look of shock on Chris' face. "I asked whether he might allow me to take a hand in training you; specifically in regards to your telepathy. Although I would be willing to offer help with your premonition ability should you ever find your aunt unavailable. Your physical abilities I am afraid I can offer you no help but you have plenty of family that may help with those if I'm not mistaken."

"You and Leo were talking about me? What did he tell you that I'm a disappointment? That he wishes I was more powerful like Wyatt?" Chris huffed. Kevin kept quiet for a moment until Chris looked at him. "Chris you are being too hard on your father. I know he has made mistakes but he is in a rather unique position and you must learn to forgive him. After all to err is human to forgive is divine as they say." Chris looked at the Elder that suddenly seemed so interested in his life. Yet he couldn't work out why the sudden interest. "And just to set matters straight", Kevin interrupted his thoughts. "Your father was praising you and confiding in me his hopes for your future." Chris sat there for a moment in silence.

"Well if that's all you wanted me for I guess I want to say thank you and accept your offer", Chris softly told the Elder beside him. "Last time we meet, you spoke telepathically with Drew without me hearing didn't you?" The Elder Kevin looked slightly uneasy at the mention of meeting Chris before but answered nevertheless; "Yes, once you train your mind you will be able to speak to individual minds rather than speak to a collective audience."

"So how would you like us to do this?" Chris asked. "You want me to orb up here every evening for training?" Kevin smiled kindly at the young witch-lighter, "Actually no I have been following your progress since your powers developed Chris and the Elder council has granted me a relief from the usual duties to train you today. Your years at magical school show you are a quick learner and it is my belief that the knowledge I have to impart to you will take very little time. So if you are willing I would like to begin now."

Chris nodded and sat ready to listen when Kevin called "Rachel, we are ready my dear. Bring Wyatt with you." Chris looked confused at the Elder as a whitelighter and his brother materialised before them. "I felt it might be best to include your brother since he seemed upset that I was interrupting another of your training sessions", Kevin answered in response to Chris' unasked question. "Now Chris this is Rachel. She has kindly offered to help me with your training. Have you got the scrolls?"

"Of course", Rachel bowed her head and retrieved a couple of scrolls from her handbag before handing them to Kevin. Chris looked Rachel over while she talked with her mentor. Rachel was a young whitelighter around Wyatt's age, Chris would assume. Although she might actually be a lot older, she looked around twenty. She didn't have a striking beauty that pulled all eyes in the room to her but the blond slight figure was exactly Wyatt's usual type. She had blue eyes and freckles speckled across her nose. She had a pale complexion and heavy red lips. However Chris noticed that Wyatt looked uncomfortable and was ignoring the young whitelighter.

"Here we go Chris. Why don't you read through that quickly while Wyatt, Rachel and I give you some peace and quiet? We'll be back in around ten minutes" Kevin said standing up and leading the other two away. Great Chris was brought up here to study and Wyatt got to go on a walk with a pretty young whitelighter. Chris brushed aside his feelings of jealousy at the unfairness of his life and read the scroll Kevin had offered him. He finished it and was only kept waiting for a few minutes before they were making their way back towards him. "So Chris did you understand everything you read?" Kevin asked.

Chris nodded his head. "Would you like to try putting the first part into practise?" Kevin asked him with an amused nodded as a mischievous grin spread across his face and he locked eyes with his older brother. _So Wy, you wanna tell me why you are so nervous around Rachel? She is rather beautiful isn't she?_ he spoke tauntingly to his brother. _You fancy her don't you?_

_Chris this is hardly the time or place to be discussing this. Aren't you supposed to be trying out something with your telepathy?_ Wyatt answered while blushing that his brother would bring this up in present company.

_Oh, but I am and unless I'm mistaken it's working. _Chris looked over at Kevin with the question clearly on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the Elder while he waited for an answer. "Well done Chris", Kevin congratulated him. "I knew you would master it quickly; just like you controlled your new gift superbly last night. Wyatt", the Elder turned to the now red faced older Halliwell. "You seem a little embarrassed but let me just set you at easy. Chris was attempting to speak to your mind only. He has mastered the ability to focus his connection to an individual rather than broadcast his thoughts to a group. Whatever you both spoke about remains between brothers."

Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief at that and nodded to the Elder. Rachel looked away as he blushed red again realising what he had just done. "Now let us move on to the second stage. Chris do you feel ready to try it" Kevin asked. Chris looked at him with uncertainty clear in his eyes. "Chris there is another reason both Wyatt and Rachel are here. I wasn't sure whether it would be easy to attempt on a family member or a stranger. Had Wyatt declined your aunt Paige was happy to help. Rachel has agreed to be the victim if that is your decision." Chris looked over and smiled at her shyly. "Thank you Rachel but I think I might be less embarrassing if I attempt it with Wyatt." Rachel bowed her head at his choice.

"Right Wyatt, no need to look so worried. All Chris is going to do is attempt to penetrate further in your mind than usual. When he communicates telepathically he connects with your mind very loosely. Attempting to actually pick selective information from your head requires him to connect with a much deeper level of your mind. You won't feel a thing so just try and relax." Kevin turned back to Chris, "Okay give it a go. Try to ignore the flashes of information and look for the piece of information you desire."

Chris concentrated on what he read and saw the flashes that Kevin warned him against but maintaining his focus he pushed them aside. The information he was searching for suddenly appearing in his head. In essence he was watching Wyatt's memory of the moment. But instead of just seeing and hearing he felt emotions stir in him that he knew his older brother had felt at the time. Quickly a grin broke across his face as he got the answer he sought and he gave Wyatt a curious and bemused look before turning to the Elder Kevin. "Well it would seem that your magical school teachers were right", Kevin smiled. "A natural magical genius. Rachel can I have the last scroll please?"

Chris watched as she handed it over reluctantly. "Now this scroll is much shorter and builds on what you have already learnt in the previous two. Read it and we will consider your training complete. I think even you will find this one difficult to master immediately for reasons that will become obvious. Hence I won't ask you to demonstrate it here. I'll let you train and master it in your own time. Perhaps your aunt Phoebe can give you some insights if you need help", Kevin told him as he handed the Scroll to Chris. "Now Wyatt why don't you orb back home and let your mom know Chris will be home shortly." Wyatt glanced at his brother who nodded and orbed away. "Rachel can I trust you to return the scrolls when young Mr Halliwell has finished with the last one?"

"Of course", Rachel answered obediently. "Well Chris it was a great honour helping you with your training. I'll leave you with Rachel and wish you all the best", Kevin shook Chris' hand before walking away into a sea of Elders that had come out of their meeting. Chris opened the scroll and read quickly through its contents understanding quickly why Kevin thought it would be difficult even for a magical genius like him. When he finished he handed it to Rachel, "Thank you Rachel", he smiled as he orbed away.


	6. Junior's first power

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Here is another chapter. This one is a bit long but I needed to develop a couple of relationships between characters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chris orbed straight down to the manor to the attic where he sensed both his brother and Drew. "Hey", he called as he materialised before them. Wyatt nodded as he walked over and busied himself studying the book. "What did I miss?" Chris asked.

"We were just discussing the alchemist problem", Wyatt answered very quickly. Too quickly for it to be true but Chris didn't say anything. Wyatt and him didn't have secrets yet for the first time he was sure Wyatt was hiding something from him. Never mind though it was Wyatt after all and he was sure Wyatt would tell him later if it was important. "What did you come up with?" Chris asked.

"Well mom already said that she and the aunts renewed the protection spell this morning so I think we are good until tonight on that", Wyatt spoke as he stopped turning the pages of the book and focused on his little brother. "Okay, so what about the cult of Fiel? And Drew did the Elder's have any new information for you?" Chris asked while pacing the attic.

"No, the Elders are refusing to reveal who I am supposed to pass the stone. However I think the angels of destiny will set things in motion even if the Elders remain terrified of the consequences. After all it is the witch's destiny to wield it and no one not even Elders can stop what was meant to be", Drew muttered softly. "If I am to believe the information Kevin passed me this morning then the angels of destiny may have already made their move. Soon I will be allowed to pass the stone on to its true owner and finally I can grow old and live my life."

"Wait. What?" Wyatt gasped. "What did you mean when you said 'I can grow old and live my life?'"

"Well I am only immortal as long as I am guardian of the stone. When I pass it on I will become mortal again and finally be able to live a normal life. Or as normal as a witch can live at least", Drew answered thoughtfully. "So what should our next move be?" Chris asked pausing in his pacing to look at his friend. Drew smiled up at him from his seat on the old couch that lived in the attic, "I think the next move we need to discuss with your mom and your aunts."

Just as he finished speaking Piper walked into the room and stopped abruptly looking at the faces around her. "What did I interrupt something?"

"No. No, no, we were just talking about what to do with the alchemists", Drew said quickly trying to reassure Piper. "Nah, mom. Drew was just saying he needs to speak with you and the aunts again before we plan our next move", Chris mumbled as he walked over and sat on the couch beside Drew. He leant into his friends shoulder like he always did and smiled back at his mom.

"Well Drew that's good because I actually came up to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner tonight? Both Paige and Phoebe will be here tonight with their husbands and children. Afterwards we can figure out the next move and if it can't be taken straight away then you are welcome to stay in the guest bedroom", Piper smiled back at the young man. "That would be great, Piper", Drew nodded and smiled back at her.

"Okay boys shouldn't you be studying? Your aunt Paige tells me you have some big tests coming up. She also tells me he has some wonderful news for you both that she can't wait to give you both at dinner tonight", Piper turned and began to walk out the attic and down the stairs. Suddenly she popped her head back round the corner, "I mean it boys. Hop to it with the studying."

"Arrgh. I guess we best go study then bro", Wyatt offered his hand to his younger brother. "See you in a few hours if we're still alive Drew." Chris took his brothers hand and got up reluctantly. "Don't you mean you should go study Wy?" Chris smirked at him. "I mean I have the highest grade point average at magic school, I'm acing all my classes. I wouldn't have been moved up those couple of years if I couldn't cope. I could just stay here and keep Drew company while you go study."

Wyatt turned to look at Chris with a horrified expression plastered on his face, "You wouldn't!" Wyatt would never forgive Chris if he didn't help him study because it was only due to Chris he had kept the grades that made his mom smile. On his own he would disappoint both his parents. "Ah, Chrissie please come help me. You know I can't do this without you. I need you", pleaded Wyatt in his best whiny voice. He relaxed a second later when he saw Chris cave in and agree to help. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Wyatt exclaimed as he hugged his brother tightly.

* * *

"Wy, concentrate will you. If you don't focus on your revision how can you expect to pass advanced magical theorems?" Chris asked his brother as he lay on his bed reading.

"Ah, but Chrissie", whined Wyatt. "It's too hard. I don't have your brains and this stuff is too complicated for my brain." Wyatt brushed his hair back out of his eyes. He had been sitting at the desk in their shared bedroom for three hours while his smarty pants brother lounged on his bed reading their textbook. "I mean why do I need to know the effects that time travel could have? It's not like I plan to travel through time too much it just seems so stressful from all the stories we've heard growing up."

"Wy, you know why you need to know this", Chris reprimanded his older brother. "As a powerful witch and son of a charmed one you will at some point be involved in time travel." Chris looked over at his brother meeting his glare. "Besides the questions are not likely to be that difficult according to aunt Paige. She has faith in you, so does aunt Phoebe and mom and Dad. Most importantly I have faith in you." Chris smiled at his brother and after a moment Wyatt returned the smile. "Let me give you an example of what the exam might ask." Wyatt turned around on the chair to face his brother.

"Okay, hypothetical question. Say you were forced to return to the past to a time when you would have to confront family that would not recognise you. How would you approach and gain the trust of your family? Would you tell them the truth about your identity or claim to be a stranger?" Chris asked his brother. Chris was hoping his brother would have one of those rare insightful moments and think about the question but was disappointed when Wyatt answered immediately with "I'd tell my family the truth."

"Okay, can you explain your reasoning behind your decision", Chris asked in a dejected voice. Wyatt immediately realised he hadn't given the answer Chris was looking for and felt guilty that he had let his brother down. "Well I'd my family because honesty between family is important. Plus if you had your family on your side accomplishing your goal would be easier with knowledge and experience of the witches of the present/past. Ah whatever you know what I mean."

"Hmm, well what you have said is true Wy", Chris said but shook his head when a smile crept up on his face. "But, yeah you knew one was coming bro", laughed Chris as Wyatt's face feel to what the family named his puppy dog expression. "But you failed to answer the question. The question asked how you would gain the trust of the past family members. Can you think of any Halliwell's or Matthew-Mitchel's that would readily accept a stranger claiming to be family from the future? Come off it Wy. No one in this family would trust them. However if you claim to be a stranger and earn their trust then when find they out the truth you have both their trust and hopefully their unconditional support."

"But couldn't you just prove to them you are a family member from the future?" Wyatt suggested. "And how would you propose to prove that claim?" Chris asked eagerly since his brother finally seemed to be engaging with the subject.

"Well what about showing your powers? Or a truth spell?" Wyatt responded immediately. "How is showing your powers showing that you are related to the family?" Chris smirked at his brother knowing he had caught his brother out for not thinking through his answer again before speaking.

"I guess it doesn't", replied Wyatt slowly. "But a truth spell could work."

"Yeah it could work but there are two problems with it. Firstly it would be for personal gain. No arguements Wy, it would count as personal gain and you know it", Chris said sternly. "Put yourself in the shoes of the past witch. Would you be able to ask questions only relevant to the matter at hand or would you ask questions for your own gratification? Secondly there is a concept, which will most likely come up in the exam called future consequences. What if the truth spell forced you to reveal events and information about the future and as a consequence you altered history in drastic or horrific ways? Say for instance you revealed information that leads to someone close to you ceasing to exist." Wyatt frowned as he listened and contemplated what his little brother was describing. "Not related to the question I gave you but something else to think about since you were revising time travel. While in the past you would need to watch your actions as carefully as your words otherwise you might just as easily change the present as you know it." Wyatt groaned as his brother kept on talking about these advanced theorems as if they were bedtime stories, while it really hurt his head just to think about them. "Why don't we take a break? Wy you have been studying for three hours straight I am sure mom will cut you some slack", Chris suggested.

Wyatt fist pumped his hand in the air and ran over to sling his arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "How about you and me go blow off some steam?" Wyatt suggested eagerly. "As much as I would love to get all hot and sweaty with you, and you know I really enjoy that", Chris moaned and gave Wyatt a wink. "Unfortunately I can't. I promised Paige I would look after Junior for a couple of hours."

"Chris do you always have to gross me out?" Wyatt asked curiously. Chris pretended to think about it before answering, "Nah, just like seventy five percent of the time, maybe eighty." Chris smirked at his brother and stood up to get ready. "You know you could always come with. You know Junior loves spending time with his cousins Wy and Chrissie. There is never a dull moment with him around." Wyatt weighed his options. Spending time alone would probably just stress him out over exams again. If he went with Chris he might get a little more light revision from his nerdy little brother but at the same time hanging out with his cousin and his brother was always fun. "Sure, I'll come with", Wyatt smiled as he jumped up off Chris' bed and followed his brother downstairs so they could tell their mom their plans.

* * *

"So where are the girls?" Wyatt asked Chris as they sat down in the Matthew-Mitchel living room. "Paige and Henry took the girls shopping", Chris said as he watched his youngest cousin race towards him.

"Chrissie! Wyatt! You both came!?" the little boy laughed as he clutched his cousins knees. "Of course we both came. Wouldn't miss spending time with our favourite cousin would we?" Wyatt smiled at the younger boy. "Chrissie tells me mom and dad took your sisters shopping. I bet you would have loved that", Wyatt teased his cousin as Junior pulled a face of extreme dislike. "No. No. I wanna spend time with you two. We play. We play?"

"Sure what do you want to play?" Chris asked his cousin. "Come. I show you", laughed Henry as he grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him over to the toy chest. Chris couldn't help the childish smile as he allowed himself to be dragged over. Just as they reached it he heard the sound of shimmering and spun round hiding Junior behind him. Wyatt had spun round at the same time but breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was their best friend the half manticore Daniel, though he preferred to be called Danny. Wyatt rushed forward as his friend collapsed, falling forward on to his face. It was at that point both the Halliwell's noticed the atheme protruding from his back. "Sorry, I didn't know where to go", Danny whispered faintly. "They're coming."

Chris looked at Wyatt and held Junior even closer. Around them the air was suddenly full of shimmers. Seven demons had just shimmered in and locked eyes with Wyatt. Three of them, the three smartest obviously recognised him and stepped backwards. As one of the demons went to throw an energy ball at Wyatt another stopped them, grabbing hold of their wrist. "Don't", the brunette hissed. "Don't you recognise him? It's Wyatt Halliwell. Attacking him is suicide", she continued. As she spoke Chris saw the birthmark on her exposed wrist. Chris praised the heavens that he knew their book of shadows inside out. _Wyatt, they are Phoenix. You can't vanquish them, they reconstitute. _

_Then why is dark Barbie afraid of me?_

_Not sure. But they are witches for hire. They go after a bounty which I am guessing is Danny._

_They aren't getting him Chris._

_You think you can take them all out at once, Wy?_

_Not sure. Why? If they reconstitute isn't it a waste?_

_Well it will take them a couple of seconds to reform. I say we use that time to orb back the manor. It is where we are strongest._

_Agreed. I've got Danny boy. You get Junior._

Chris picked up Junior and held him at his hip. The demon that had stopped them looked straight at him and Chris felt his breath catch. "Bianca?!" he breathed. "Chris!" she cried in surprise. Chris hardened his face and sent her a look of loathing. Now he understood why she suddenly vanished. Of course her mother recognised the name Halliwell and fled from the area. _Chris now!_ Wyatt called out. Wyatt let loose a blast of his thermal kinesis and knocked them all back. Chris orbed when he heard the warning. Wyatt grabbed Danny by the arm and orbed after his brother as he watched all seven phoenix start to reform.

* * *

Chris materialised in the foyer of the Halliwell manor and called out "Anyone home?" No response. He guessed his mom had popped out and Leo was probably up in Elder land. "You okay buddy?" he asked Junior as Wyatt orbed in. Junior nodded but looked scared. "Chris, keep watch. They are probably gonna follow us", Wyatt said quickly. "I got to heal Danny", he added as he pulled out the atheme and placed his hands over the wound. "Don't worry Wy. He isn't dead I can still sense him", Chris told his brother. A golden glow enveloped Wyatt's hands and the wound began to close.

"Look Chris", Junior called out as he pointed out the shimmers that appeared. Chris and Wyatt had sensed them but Junior didn't realise that. Chris suddenly felt the temperature around him drop sharply as Junior pointed towards the phoenix. Chris watched startled as icy crystals formed and shot from Junior's hands, straight at the phoenix. There were only four and the two that had appeared next to each other were caught off guard with no time to react. As a result the Halliwell's inherited twin phoenix ice sculptures for their foyer. The other two seeing their companion's fate rushed to help them but Chris sent them flying across the room with his telekinesis. Chris had to stop the phoenix quickly. He needed the two frozen ones for information but need the others gone. He didn't have any potions handy so left him with only spells.

Chris smiled to himself as he pulled together a rhyme that should work. His spell work was the best in the family so he was confident it would work.

**Invaders of this ancestral home, thee I do erase**

**Vanquished for good, remove their essence from time and space**

Chris watched as his spell worked. In fact it worked a little too well because it vanquished the two frozen phoenix as well. "That was so hot", Wyatt cheered. "Bad people all gone", clapped Junior. "Yes they are. And you helped", Wyatt praised his cousin. "Well Junior here cooled them off. I thought they could use a little heating up", Chris mumbled.

"Did you come up with that just now?" Danny asked as he stood up with some help from Wyatt. "Uh, yeah", Chris blushed. "Chris that was just amazing", Wyatt laughed. "And you said we should be worried about them."

"Well we should be as they will keep coming back until they get their bounty", Chris emphasised the last word and gave his brother a meaningful look before he looked at Danny. "So do you wanna fill us in Danny?", Chris asked as he made his way upstairs to the book, his brother and best friend following behind him. "Well you know how demonic activity has been on the rise. I was just in the underworld doing some general information gathering. I didn't hear anything that sounded all that interesting so I have no idea why they are hunting me", Danny replied as he settled onto the couch in the attic. Chris deposited Junior into his lap before crouching down to his level, "Junior you help me okay? Stay there and keep your cousin Danny from going anywhere. Use your new power if you have to", Chris grinned at his cousin. Juniors face lit up and the grin became devilish when Chris authorised him to use his new power. Wyatt chuckled as Danny gasped, "Wait a minute Chris!"

"Don't worry. Junior won't be able to use it straight away. He'll need to get a handle on it before he can use it at will. Probably", Chris answered as he started pulling potion ingredients from the cupboard. "Wy, can you go and ask the elders if they know anything while I make some vanquishing potions?"

"Maybe in a minute but first I want to ask you something", Wyatt paused until Chris looked up at him. "Chris how was you able to sense Danny when he is a half demon? Whitelighters and even Elders can't sense demons or half demons. Only witches and mortals are assigned as charges." Wyatt watched as his brother looked away and continued with the potion. "Well you know I have been working to develop the powers I already have since mine aren't as offensive as yours Wy", Chris muttered quietly.

"But that doesn't explain it. Come on Chris tell me otherwise I will resort to begging. You know I'll do it", Wyatt spoke slowly. "Okay, so you were busy dating what's her name and I decided to develop my powers a bit whenever you cancelled our combined training. So I discovered a lot about myself. I already have good control over my wiccan abilities so I was focusing on my elder abilities and I thought if I'm part elder then why can't I add Danny to the account as dad would put it. And I discovered I could but I can only change my personal charges not anyone else's", Chris sighed as he added the last ingredient to the cauldron and stepped back. The small explosion made Junior jump but the others remained still. Dan and Junior shivered as a light dusting of ice fell down upon them. "Huh, so Juniors power is to do with being surprised", Chris muttered.

"Chris why did you hide that from us?" Wyatt asked his brother confused. "Because I didn't think it was important, okay?" Chris muttered. "Now will you please go and check with the Elders while I start on the other potions?" Chris glanced at his brother in irritation. "I'll be back soon", Wyatt said before he orbed out. Chris sighed in relief and set about starting the next potion.

"Chris why are you so angry with Wyatt?" Junior whispered from across the room. Chris' head snapped up to look at his youngest cousin. He also found Danny staring at him. "I'm not angry with big brother Wy", Chris tried to deflect but Danny wasn't having it. "That's crap Chris. I know it and what's worse is Junior here knows it. Why don't you tell us what's really wrong?" Danny demanded.

"Okay", Chris sighed in defeat and looked them both in the eyes before he started to relate his problem. "Well as you know both Wy and I are considered the powerhouses of the Halliwell offspring and we get along really well. But at times I feel guilty that I can do all these little things that only Elders rather than whitelighters can do. I know Wyatt has never said anything but I fear he is starting to resent me. After all he is the twice blessed so he always feels a need to be the one to solve the problems. And there I am doing it for him. I just feel that maybe he doesn't understand how it feels to be me. I do all of these things without even realising it. I have the highest GPA at magical school without even trying. I try to help everyone as best as I can but the more I do the further away I seem to push myself. Wyatt is the only one I thought would understand because he is always treated the same way because of his powers. Yet lately he seems to be pulling away from me. We aren't as close as we used to be and it hurts", Chris finished with tears in his eyes. "You have to both promise not to tell Wyatt though", he choked as he waited for them to agree. Reluctantly Danny agreed and Chris watched Junior nod.

"Okay Chris I won't tell Wyatt. But I think you need to. Just talk to him. You never know what could happen maybe it will get you back to the place you want to be at", Danny spoke softly as he slid Junior off his lap and onto the sofa next to him. He got up and walked towards his best friend and gave him a hug. "I won't say anything else on the matter, so how about we turn to the equally frustrating subject of you keeping me here?"

"Danny, would do you expect me to do? You are the bounty of the phoenix and they won't stop coming after you until they get you", Chris reminded him.

"Okay but how does keeping me here help? All I am doing is putting you and Junior in danger", Danny retorted his voice rising slightly. "Why don't you just let me go and call me when you find something? I can take care of myself."

"Like you took care of yourself before?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Remind me didn't you show up dying with a knife in your back?"

"They took me by surprise is all. I'll be ready for them next time", Danny countered. "Yeah but you'll be out numbered. Staying here you have other witches who can help fend them off and you have whitelighters that can heal", Chris reminded him.

"Yeah but at the same time I'm putting you and your family in danger?" Danny exclaimed. He was getting annoyed with how stubborn Chris was being. He was trying to help his friend who was already stressed enough by relieving him of some extra stress. "It doesn't matter. Family protects each other. That's their job", Chris breathed back. Danny paused for a moment as his next argument was ripped from him. Chris had called him family. "You really see me as family?" Danny asked quietly. Chris snorted, "Of course I do. I told Junior to sit on his cousin lap to keep him from leaving."

"Chrissie is right cuz. You family just like mommy, daddy, sisters, auntie, uncle or other cousins", Junior added quietly, while watching the two argue. "Okay, I'll stay", Danny resigned glumly. Chris returned to his potion with a smile. _Do it now Junior_ he said to his cousin with his telepathy. Junior was confused for a moment but a beaming smile took the confusions place when he realised what his cousin wanted him to do. Raising his hands at the half manticore that had started sliding towards the door the second Chris looked away. Ice flurried its way across the room and in seconds there was a popsicle where Danny had been standing. "It's for your own good", Chris muttered.

* * *

Chris looked up from the couch where he was reading to Junior when he heard orbing. They were still in the attic and after preparing some potions Chris placed crystals around the room for extra protection. Wyatt had been taking a long time and it made him very uneasy. When the orbs had fully formed he was looking up at his brother, his mom and his dad. "About time Wy. What took you so long?" Chris asked with a playful smile.

"Hey, I called for your brother okay", his mom answered. "This demon chick attacked me but whenever I blew her up she just reformed." Chris looked worried and looked at his brother for confirmation. Wyatt nodded his head which didn't go unmissed by his parents. "What is it?" Leo asked them dreading the answer. "It's nothing the demon left when I showed up", Wyatt said. "Chris just wanted to know if it was the same demons that are after Danny."

"Why are demons after Danny?" Piper asked immediately. Danny was as good as a son to her and Leo. If demons were after him they would have to go through all the Halliwell's first. "Better question might be why is he frozen?", Leo murmured. Piper spun round to see what he was talking about and gasped in shock."Did they do this?" She gasped.

Wyatt let out a laugh before he fist bumped both his cousin and his little brother. "Nah, mom Chris did this. Or rather Junior", Wyatt continued to laugh at the sight of his friend encased in the ice. Piper and Leo spun round to look at them. "What does he mean you did this? Or rather Junior did this?" Leo asked.

"Well he was talking about leaving so no one else got hurt even though when he shimmered to us he was dying. So I told young Junior here", Chris ruffled his cousins hair as he spoke, "to stop him. Junior got his first power today", Chris smiled. "I fweeze him just like auntie Piper", giggled the boy as Chris poked him. "I think you froze him even better than aunt Piper", smirked Wyatt.

"I'll say", muttered Piper. "Good luck fighting your way out of that one."

"But wait a minute you said Junior did this. As in he did this intently?" Leo asked. "Well yeah this is only the second time he used his power", Chris answered. "Third actually. I forgot the snow shower", Chris added and Wyatt nodded.

"The first time he froze a couple of demons for us when they shimmered in and startled him", Wyatt added. "He froze a couple of demons!" Piper exclaimed. "How can he be that powerful already?"

"Well think about it mom. He comes from a powerful family. He's not as powerful as Wy or I were when we first used our powers. He's a Halliwell", Chris shrugged. "Or a Matthew-Mitchel at least. Which is the same thing really."

* * *

The Halliwell's and Matthew-Mitchel's were all seated around the manor's dining table later that evening with Drew and Danny as well. The afternoon had been rather eventful and this was the first time they all had to catch up since most of them had only just arrived when Piper announced dinner. Once everyone was settled down and food had been dished out Piper began the conversation. "Now Paige I know you said you had some exciting news for my boys tonight but you will need to hold it in for just a little while longer because I think Junior has something to share first", Piper smiled reassuringly at her only nephew. The rest of the family look at the young boy expectantly too. Those in the know where all wearing smiles, even Danny though his was a bit bitter.

"Guess what Mommy?" Junior asked quickly. "What? What happened Junior?" Paige asked in an eager voice. "I got a power today. And cousin Chrissie and Wyatt let me fight with them" the little boy laughed at the faces of horror that appeared on the respective cousin's faces. Paige also looked at them in horror as did Henry before Junior laughed again. "I'm kidding. I wanted to fight though", Junior mumbled as he looked back at his food.

"Okay can someone explain what happened?" Henry asked in a stressed voice as he looked at his two nephews. "Well you see what actually happened is demons attacked and Junior sort of just used his power without meaning to for the first time. We didn't let him fight them", Chris explained. "We wouldn't let him fight them. You know we wouldn't", Wyatt added. Henry and Paige both relaxed and apologised; of course they knew their nephews wouldn't let their cousins get hurt. They loved them too much.

"Okay so back to Junior. What's his power?" Dorie asked excited. "I can fwezze things", giggled like the little menace that was enjoying all the attention. "Just like auntie."

"Well not exactly like your auntie", Dan spoke up. "Your aunt doesn't tend to flash freeze them."

"Umm. I'm confused", Penny muttered. "Cyrokinesis, I bet", Drew said from between Dan and Chris. "But if he is already freezing things solid he is very powerful."

"Yeah that would be one way to put it. The first time it happened he froze two phoenix in just a couple of seconds", Wyatt praised his cousin and smiled down the table at him. "First let me say that's great news for Junior but can I also be the first to say that is totally unfair. How comes all the males of the family get the cool active powers?" Patty shrieked.

"Are you calling me a boy?" Prue called down the table. "Besides Prue then", Patty muttered.

"Girls", called Phoebe. "Look don't moan about a power you have been given. They are given to you for a reason. Besides the powers you have will grow and you will develop new ones. They help you grow not just as a young witch but also as a young lady. Or in Junior's case a young gentleman."

"Your aunt is right. Savour the first one you have been gifted and show how responsible you are and the Elder's might see reason to give you a power you desire more", Leo looked around at his nieces. Most of them seemed convinced, only Patty and Posie still looked grumpy. The family ate dinner for a few more minutes in silence before Coop spoke. "Oh didn't Piper say you had some exciting news for Wyatt and Chris?" he asked Paige.

"Oh, gosh. Yes she did and yes I do. I completely forgot", Paige mumbled while smacking her head as if she couldn't believe she had been so stupid. "I know you are all going to hate me but I went ahead and posted application forms for my nephews to go to college", Paige bit her lip as she got a few evil stares. "The good news is they came back and they both got four offers. Wyatt for Mechanical engineering and Chris for Psychology and Forensics. Hey don't give me those looks. You both considered those options as career paths and I'm just opening doors for you", Paige stopped and waited for someone, anyone to say something. Scratch that for anyone to say anything.

"Okay so where did they get offers from?" Leo asked curiously after it became clear no one was going to help Paige out. Paige smiled gratefully at her brother in law before she spoke. "They both got offers from College of Maine, NYC, Harvard and Stanford." Paige's lips quivered as she spoke the names aloud not sure if she was allowed to smile yet. "They don't need to decide for another couple of months anyway. I was just giving them options."

Henry took his wife's hand and squeezed it appreciatively. "I think it's wonderful. Three of the best colleges in the states want you guys", he said looking at his nephews. "NYC, Harvard, Stanford. Those are the names you will be able to use in the mortal world. As your aunt said she has opened doors. If you take this opportunity it could open a lot more doors for both of you."

"Uncle Henry I get what you are saying and both I and my brother understand aunt Paige's reasons. It's just a little too much for us at the moment", Wyatt looked his aunt and uncle in the eye before his eyes dropped.

"Wy is right. We have two demonic problems at the moment that we need to handle. And were just not sure about moving away from the family to get an education", Chris added. "Maybe we could wait a year and apply to the college here at home. But seriously", Chris smiled as he caught his aunt Paige's eye. "Thank you. You are single handedly the coolest, pushiest, well meaning aunt in the world."

"Hey what about me over here?" Phoebe cried out in mock indignation. Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and grinned before speaking simultaneously, "Aunt Phoebe you are single handedly the funniest, nosiest sympathising aunt we could ask for."

"Great so I am funny and nosy while my younger sister is cool and pushy", Phoebe muttered rolling her eyes. "Well it's just you both provide support in different areas of our life", Wyatt comforted his aunt. "Yeah for educational problems we go to aunt Paige as she is a teacher and we come to you for emotional advice since your an advice columnist. We rely on your different strengths", Chris affirmed.

"Aww you guys", Phoebe cried while Paige said half joking, "Stop you're going to make me cry." Piper smiled at both her dopey sisters and just shook her head. Casual conversation started up swiftly until Chris looked beside him to Drew. "Are you okay? You have been rather quiet", he whispered as he knocked their shoulders together. "Yeah I was just thinking. Congratulations on the offers for college. You too Wyatt", Drew added in a slightly louder voice. Looking down at his plate he began a telepathic conversation with the young elder witch beside him.

_Look Chris something you said made me think. You don't need to deal with my problems as well. You need to help your friend Danny out. Why don't I just take off after dinner?_

_Are you kidding me? Danny is my best friend and counts as family but so do you. There are more than enough Halliwell witches here to split the problems. _

_You better not disappear on me or I will orb right over to you and orb your butt right back here._

_But Chris my problem has changed drastically from where it was last night. I know who I am supposed to give the stone to now but the Elders assure me they aren't ready for it. Even Sandra and Kevin agree the time to act isn't yet._

_So that's more reason to stay with us. We can help protect it until the time is right for you to pass it on._

"Oh, no telepathy at the table", Piper scolded after she realised her son and Drew were communicating telepathically by their sudden silence. "Sorry Piper", Drew answered quickly. "Mom tell Drew he can't leave after dinner then", Chris rushed out. "He thinks we have enough to deal with and that it would be better if he leaves."

"Drew honey", Piper began in a sickly sweet voice. "Whether you like it or not you are staying here until my sisters and my son's have solved your problem. Don't argue with me. That goes for you too Danny. Don't think you will escape or I'll sic Junior on you again." Piper ignored the scowl that Paige threw her way.

"Failing that Piper could just freeze you herself. And if by any chance either of you manage to escape then we have more than enough witches with teleporting abilities to bring you straight back", Phoebe pointed out. Chris and Wyatt high fived their aunt across the table.

Wyatt and Chris jumped up to help their mom clear the table. "Okay now who wants desert?" Piper asked as she walked back into the room with a couple of homemade apple pies and set them on the table. Everyone else was seated again and she was just about to speak again when a golden orb came down from the ceiling and an angel of destiny materialised before them. "Oh crap", Piper muttered knowing that whenever an angel appeared it was never good news.

"I have come for Christopher Perry Halliwell. It is time he was informed of his destiny. Part of which is fast approaching."

* * *

**As always feel free to review, favourite or follow. PM me if you like as well. I will endeavour to answer all of you as soon as possible.**


	7. Past lives

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was really enjoyable to right but also my most difficult yet. Hopefully i have written it well and i don't end up confusing a load of ya. I blame time travel and an over active imagination.**

* * *

Everyone looked at the angel of destiny as she spoke but when she finished all eyes turned straight to Chris. "Me?" Chris asked for clarification. "Why are you here to inform me of my destiny? Don't angels of destiny normally keep it all hush hush until after it's all over?"

The angel of destiny smiled at him sweetly, "Yes, I am here for you. I am here to inform you of your destiny because I must. And yes we normally keep quiet until you complete your destiny but you see your destiny Chris is rather unique. You don't realise it yet but you already completed your first destiny. After you completed that we gave you a new one. One only you could succeed in. Your parents and aunts know the completed destiny that I speak of."

The sister's and Leo's faces darkened when she finished speaking. Everyone else was confused and remained silent. Chris turned to face his parents and aunts. "You know what she is talking about?" he choked. "Don't bother I can see it on your faces. Though I cannot hear it in your minds." Chris whirled around to face the angel of destiny angrily, "You're the one doing it. You are blocking their thoughts from me. Why?"

"I block their thoughts just temporarily. You will know all of it soon I assure you", the angel replied. "Does he really have to? Why must he remember all the pain?" Piper cried angrily.

The angel smiled apologetically at the eldest charmed one as she answered. "He must remember it if he is to complete his new destiny. He won't only remember the bad but the good as well. To all things there is a balance." Chris didn't like the idea that he would remember something painful but he didn't think it was fair for his family to decide whether he should or shouldn't remember. "You're going to cause so much damage among the relationships of this family. How can you expect them, no expect us to keep fighting for the greater good?" Leo asked. Chris smiled to himself as his dad corrected his statement. Sure he didn't always see eye to eye but his dad tried to do right by his family. Chris sometimes felt as if he had two different conflicting views of his father bottle within himself.

"I don't expect you to", she replied sadly. "But I know you will. I cannot give you the answers you seek. They must be discovered on their own. Now Chris I have been sent down to help you understand the role you are about to be given. To do this you must visit the past." She paused as she heard the charmed ones and Leo gasp. "You must return and visit a few of your past lives. They are expecting you and have valuable information for you. I cannot interfere with free will though so it is not a demand that you listen to us but a choice. This offer is not made available often but to one who has already sacrificed so much we will consent to it. If you accept you must do so understanding that this is something you must do alone. Nobody is permitted to go with you. Now what is your choice?" The angel of destiny stood there looking at the young Halliwell for a moment.

Chris was a maelstrom of emotions when the angel asked the question. She had not denied this would cause disastrous problems for the family but it was a once in a life time chance. No, it was even rarer. Yet he loved his family. Could he really do this to the people he loved for the sake of his own curiosity? Or the sake of his own survival? He opened his mouth to answer the angel when Wyatt stopped him. "Chris, go. Ignore what everyone else thinks. This is important to you, to your destiny. It's like grandma Patty says 'You can hate your destiny, get mad at it if you want but don't fight it'. And she is right. We're your family. We will deal with the consequences when you get back." Chris stared into his brother's eyes seeing nothing but the deepest compassion and love. He looked around and saw many of his family nod reluctantly to him.

"I'm ready. I have made my decision. I will go", Chris answered confidently though he felt anything but it. The angel of destiny bowed her head, "Before you leave you should know neither Elder nor angel of destiny granted you your new ability. A most curious occurrence."

"Wait but the only forces on the side of good that bestow powers are Elders and the Angels of destiny. If they didn't grant him it, where did he get it?" Leo questioned apprehensively.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Perhaps Chris will fill you in when he discovers the answer" she spoke slowly and softly before a swirling vortex of blue light popped into existence by the stairs. "Walk through and meet the first. When you have seen what you need to see another portal will open", she whispered. Chris walked around the table and stopped in front of the portal. "I'll see ya all real soon", he said as he glanced over his shoulders at his family. Taking a deep breath he walked forward into the light and the portal snapped shut.

"Christopher is on the path and will return shortly. But time will be short when he returns and each of you must be ready. You will need your book and all your courage to face the hard times to come. Drew when he returns you must tell them what you were about to say before I arrived. The time will have come when he returns but not before", the angel of destiny smiled solemnly. "Now I must be off so I don't interfere. Blessed be", she whispered and with her final words she dematerialised into golden orbs which rose through the ceiling.

* * *

Chris stepped out of the portal to what he could only assume was a wealthy ancient home. The sun shone brightly out the window and its rays showed to Chris a lush green landscape. The house its self was made of stone mainly and had lavish wood furnishings. Looking around he saw totems and sculptures with words in ancient Greek. He was struck by how he could read it when it was clearly in a language he had no knowledge of. Sure being part Elder he could speak any language his charges could but he couldn't read it. Just as he moved forward transfixed by this new revelation he heard voices coming towards where he was.

Chris ducked behind the nearest wooden chest as two males in flowing robes swept into the room. Sure he was back here to see his past life and gain knowledge but all his instincts fought against him being discovered. At least until after he discovered his past life and had a little chat. "Why will you not give me what I ask for?" asked the taller of the males in an angry voice. Chris gasped as he realised it was Wyatt and the other person was himself. "Do I ask that much of you?" Wyatt sneered.

"You have never asked for much", past Chris replied solemnly. "And I give you everything I have readily. I give you my heart and soul each and every day. I hold nothing back from you in terms of affection, land or wealth. Or love. I give you my body whenever you ask for it. I enjoy the way we spend nights together safe in each other's arms. But the thing you ask from me now is the one thing I cannot give you." Past Chris turned away from past Wyatt only to be grabbed roughly by the wrists.

"It is true you give me all you have said. And though I love you with all my heart your shameful defiance sometimes causes me to take those things by force when you are feeling spiteful. For those times I am sorry. I never mean to hurt you but you know what I face. You alone hold the power to achieve such a quest yet you refuse to use it for the purpose it was intended", Past Wyatt grew angrier as he went on. "You used to use it for great deeds but now you squander your magic on petty individuals of no worth. Why use your magic to save one innocent who can ill afford to repay the favour, when you could be using it to save the guilty rich who will pay any price you ask? You have great power but do not utilise its full potential. Money and power are all that matter in this world. Those who cannot see it are fools. But I warn you now one way or another I will have that Golden Fleece you cling to." Past Wyatt shoved past Chris to the floor and stormed out.

Chris watched as his past self stood and made his way to the bed, sitting upon the end. Chris could tell his past self was in great pain and that the treatment had been rough. Yet he knew that his past self had suffered far worse at his lover's hands. Chris found he could accept that his brother had in another life been his lover quite easily for he understood that souls always searched for their kin in each new life. Relationships changed but they always felt drawn to one another. Chris stood up and walked towards his past self for he was eager to confirm a suspicion the conversation had installed within him. Past Chris jumped as he realised someone had approached him soundlessly, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked angrily his voice rising. Seeing Chris' face he calmed and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry I did not wish to meet you like this. You are the future me aren't you?"

Chris nodded and before he could stop himself he asked a different question than the one he had intended, "How did you know I would come?" Past Chris laughed before he clutched his side. Chris became worried about his past self as he watched him hold his side. If he had to guess the cause he would assume his past life had a couple of broken ribs. "I had a vision", Past Chris interrupted his thoughts when he could speak again without such pain. "I have two gifts that of premonition and my Golden Fleece."

Chris felt his mouth dry at the mention of the Golden Fleece again. Chris knew a lot of Greek mythology. Like he knew that according to legend where ever the Fleece went the land prospered. But the Fleece was said to be the wool from a golden ram sent down by Zeus. Over the past sixteen years of his life though Chris had learnt that history was not always kept as accurate as one might hope. "Can you tell me more about your Golden Fleece? Might I be able to see it?" he asked quietly.

"I could tell you more about it but I doubt you have time to hear about it. Heracles could return at any moment and so we must discuss what is required and not what is desired. As to you seeing it, I'm afraid that can't happen. You see I am Perseus, the man you saw before was Heracles. My lover", past Chris admitted shamefully. He did not know the future but to love another man was frowned upon in this time and he hoped his future self was not disgusted with him. "He used to be the greatest of men but the burden of fighting the good fight has chipped away at the man I fell in love with. He is now but a shadow of the great man he once was. Though he has fallen to darkness I cannot give up on him. I would gladly give my life if it would but show him the path of the light again. But I digress and I apologise. You did not come to hear of my problems. You cannot see my Golden Fleece for I no longer have it. Fear for its safety have caused me to send it to a future life of mine where it may once more be used to protect the innocent", past Chris mumbled. "I could not let it fall to the hands of darkness, or my lovers hands for if I did the side of good would be in grave peril."

Chris smiled at his past self. "You did the right thing and I promise you I will take good care of your gift." Chris dropped to his knees in front of his past life as the other Chris or rather Perseus gasped and looked at him in surprise. "You're the one who received it?" he beamed but just as quickly a look of horror took its place. "Quick you have to leave before Heracles comes back if he discovers you have it then me sending it away was all for nothing", Perseus cried.

"It's not that simple I was sent back in time. I can't leave until I find whatever information it is I was sent back for", Chris explained. "I was told so much in such a short time and I'm not sure who to trust anymore. Those closest to me have been hiding things from me."

"Look at me", Perseus said lifting Chris' chin so they looked each other in the eyes. "I think I understand what you are going through. Look at my life. My advice to you is to trust the people closest to your heart. If they care about you and you can feel that then take the leap of faith. Even if they do something you don't agree with keep them close to your heart and have faith. Things will work out the way they are meant to but only if you hold them close." Chris smiled as his past self spoke and he knew there was wisdom in the words after the life his past self had lived. Suddenly a glowing blue portal opened to his right.

"Well it looks like my ride is here", Chris joked. "Thank you for your words of wisdom and thank you for the gift. I swear I will use it just as you would have." Perseus smiled back at him, "I know you will. After all you're me." Both heard the voices of Heracles approaching. "Trust me", Chris quickly whispered to his past self. "Let me give you a small gift of my own", he added at the look of confusion on his past self's face. He grabbed his past self and held him close to his body aggressively as past Wyatt entered. Chris watched as past Wyatt took in the scene shocked for a moment.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" past Wyatt growled. "I'm the one that will ruin you. I am the one who stole the Golden Fleece. And now it will never be yours", Chris shouted. Past Wyatt threw a bolt of electrokinesis at him and barely managed to dodge when it rebounded as Chris deflected it. Chris jumped into the portal with a glance back to see a furious Heracles hurling more electrokinesis at him and a Perseus with a stunned and appreciative smile.

* * *

Bianca growled through her barred teeth as she sent another energy ball flying across the room of her apartment. She had destroyed just about everything she owned besides what was in the bedrooms and bathroom. The apartment smoked and black scorch marks littered the walls. How could her mother, the matriarch of the Phoenix send her against the Halliwell's without even telling her who the targets really were? Why hadn't she questioned her more when she just said 'powerful witches'? But she knew the answer deep down. She had been trained to be a phoenix from a young age. She was trained to act like a soldier and soldiers didn't question orders. As she hurled the next energy ball she saw someone shimmer in. She barely registered her mother before she was forced shimmered out again to avoid the energy ball. After a moment she shimmered back, "Was there really any need for that Bianca?"

"It made me feel better", Bianca answered as she moved across the room and righted an arm chair to sit in. "Besides you shouldn't shimmer in when I am in the middle of raging."

Her mother pursed her lips as she contemplated her next move. "Your cousin informed me what happened. Have you heard from any of the others?" she asked her daughter. Her daughter gave her a dark look that sent shivers down the matriarch's back. "No, I haven't. If they went after Wyatt and Chris then they're dead", Bianca spat.

"You don't know that", her mother scolded her. "Don't I?" snapped Bianca. "You expect me to think that four average assassins could take down the mighty twice blessed Halliwell witch-lighter or his brother the prophesised elder-witch?" Her mother looked at her curiously. "I didn't realise that the younger Halliwell had a prophecy about him as well. Are you sure it was about him?"

"Mother! How many elder-witches do you know?" Bianca snapped again. "The prophecy read thus:

**When eternal day passes back to night**

**On a blessed Wiccan eve**

**Born is a child of heaven and earth**

**As the balance of worlds restores**

Do you get it now mother?" Bianca shouted. "You know Chris was born on the eve of Halloween, right? Born to an Elder and a witch on a day that was never going to end. Not until the world balance was restored. Prophecies aren't made about just anybody. Those two were singled out and I don't think sending our family on a suicide mission is very responsible of the matriarch of the family. So forgive me if I'm pissed at you", Bianca shrieked at her mother. "To make matters worse you send me against a former boyfriend without any warning. Considering what you pulled I would say I am dealing with it quite well. Now if you don't mind mother I am heading to bed. You can see yourself out", she said coldly as she closed her bedroom door behind her without a glance.

* * *

Chris stepped out of the second portal right into what looked like the altar room of a coven. And to make matters worse there was people there, now all staring at him. As he looked around at the faces he noticed he recognised a couple of faces. Penny and Dorie were over in one corner brewing potions or at least their past lives were. And the man walking towards him was obviously another past Wyatt. "Fortunate timing, very fortunate. He is ready for you now. If you had arrived much later you would have missed him", he spoke quickly as he gestured for Chris to follow him. The past Wyatt led him out of the room and down a narrow corridor that reminded Chris of magic school.

"Excuse me who is ready to see me?" Chris asked. "And how did you even know I was coming?"

"We didn't know you were coming. I was sent by your sister when she sensed you arrive", past Wyatt told him. "I must say you look so much like him. No she's not really your sister but she is his sister and since you are a future version of him that sort of makes you siblings I guess."

Chris laughed lightly to himself as he realised past Wyatt didn't grasp the mechanics of time travel any better than his Wyatt. "Okay and you said I almost missed him. Is he leaving sometime soon?"

"Why yes he is dying and she must get back to the battle for the stone", Past Wyatt answered as if the answer was obvious to anyone regardless of the time period they came from. "You mean the philosophers stone?" Chris asked eagerly.

"Yes. Yes of course the philosophers stone. What do they teach in the future?" Past Wyatt grumbled as he stopped outside a door. "In you go", he commented as he turned around and pointed to the door. Chris stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Enter", came a soft feminine voice.

Chris stepped inside the room and immediately saw the woman who had spoken. She was tall and had a striking presence about her. Chris could feel the power radiating off her skin. "Ah, you are the future life of my dearly departing brother aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Or at least I think I am", Chris answered unsure. Looking around he noticed a picture of himself and the woman before him. "Do you know why I am here?" he asked her.

"No I am afraid I don't", the women said and turned to face him so she could look him in the eyes. Chris couldn't help but gasp as he looked at the face of his youngest cousin. He was sure this past life was Junior, something about the eyes just made him sure of it. "What can you tell me about the philosophers stone?" Chris asked him.

"Is that why you are here? For knowledge of the stone?" She asked. "The future I come from, the stone is being hunted. I'm one of the people who are tasked with keeping it safe. I wondered if you might be able to tell me about it?" Chris replied.

"I think it would be best if you speak with your other self he can tell you more", she said.

"But I thought he was dying?" Chris asked confused. "He is. Yet he has a few hours of life left but there is no cure to his illness. Through that door you will find him. I must be off now but rest assured I will protect the stone. I will not let evil get a hold of it. Even if it costs me my life", she said to him. She disappeared through the door he came through with a sad smile. Chris walked towards the room she had pointed to. Opening the door he entered a bedroom and on the bed he saw a young man much like Perseus. Neither of them could have older than twenty five if he had to guess then he would have assumed they were around twenty three.

Moving to the bed he took the hand of his past life and whispered softly, "I came just like you were told I would." His past self looked at him and grinned, "I'm glad you could see me before I died. My sister gave me hours but I know the truth is measured in mere minutes. You come from a time when the stone is about to find its wielder, correct?"

"Yeah", Chris breathed back. His past self wasn't lying. Chris could see he was dying and that he didn't have the strength to hold on much longer. "Well, the wielders identity will surprise you, I can guarantee it. I created the stone and I do not regret it for one minute. But with the stone the wielder will set the balance of good and evil right again." A portal opened by the door and Chris stood making ready to leave. "One more thing", past Chris said. "The memories you seek are locked inside your own head. But unlock them with caution. Not all memories are good." Chris nodded thoughfully as he headed for the portal.

* * *

Bianca sighed behind the closed door she had shut on her mother. For the past couple of years, ever since her mother had dragged her away from Chris Halliwell the first time she had felt different. She felt confused. Until she had meet Chris that first time she had never questioned the path her life was on. Meeting him had changed her. She questioned whether it was right to kill innocent people. Having only known the younger Halliwell for a short time she couldn't be sure but she thought he would have agreed protecting innocents was the right thing to do.

When her mother uprooted from San Francisco and dragged Bianca away from her first love it had changed her. Her mother schooled her on the Halliwells and made her revisit all her training. She was still the best phoenix in her clan, but she had lost the bloodlust that drove them to be assassins. She was to be the next matriarch of the family but to be honest she wasn't sure she wanted the role. She was the only phoenix in the clan that felt killing innocents was wrong.

Bianca moved and sat on the bed holding her head in her hands. Her family was dying out now anyway maybe there would be no need for a new matriarch. Four of the eight had died recently at the hand of the Halliwell brothers yet she didn't feel angry about it. She had warned them not to go after them. All she had left was her mom, her cousin and her aunt. The end for her clan was coming she could feel it. Her mother had accepted a bounty they could not complete, especially not now. He would kill the rest of them when he learned they had failed. The question she asked herself as she sat in the dark was clear. Was it better to be vanquished by him who employed them or by the Halliwells?

* * *

As Chris was once more engulfed in bright lights he silently wished for home but when he could see again he sighed. Though he was home in the manor he sure wasn't back in his time. There was a witch that looked familiar by the book of shadows. "Chris", the witch called when he noticed him.

"Hey", Chris answered confused. "What are you doing here?" asked past Chris.

"I have no idea", Chris replied with complete honesty. "Who are you? What year is this?"

"I'm you. Or at least an alternative you apparently since i have no memory of this happening", Past Chris or rather future Chris answered. "You're in September 2004", he added to answer the other question.

"So we're not even born yet huh?" Chris muttered to himself. Literally he was talking to himself. Ha. "I wonder why the angel sent me here?"

"Angel? What angel?" older Chris asked. "Can't say. Future consequences", Chris smiled cheekily at himself and watched the same smile appear on his older counterpart.

"Okay but if you don't know why you are here and you aren't going to tell me I can't help you. Unless you want me to get mom and the sisters to help you?" older Chris offered.

"No. No, no. I can't risk them finding I've been here. You mustn't let them know I have been here", Chris spoke frantically.

"Calm down. If you don't want them to know then I won't say anything", the older Chris said. "But come on tell me what happened and we will figure out how to sort it out afterwards."

"Okay well an angel of destiny appeared to us while we were having dinner. She said she needed to show me my past lives so I could get the information I need to complete my destiny. Then she sent me back to two of my previous lives then I came here", Chris explained. Suddenly stuck by an idea he rambled quickly. "Wait if you're me and this is before I am born you must know the charmed ones whitelighter Perry..."

Chris trailed off as his brain swiftly put the puzzle pieces together. "You're here in the past, in the manor. You were their whitelighter weren't you?" The older Chris nodded, "Only for about a year. I'll be returning to my time soon. At least I hope I will."

"How could mom and dad keep this from me?" Chris fumed. When he finally returned to his time he was so going to have an argument with his parents. "Maybe it is to do with what the angel said", he mused.

Older Chris smiled but it was brittle. "You said the angel of destiny told you that you must remember painful memories to do with your first destiny?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right", Chris said slowly. "You know what she wants me to remember don't you?" The older version of himself looked at him, "Yeah, I think so. If I'm right she wants you to have all my memories. I'm sorry I would never want you to have them but if the angel of destiny says you need them to survive I think you should listen." Older Chris smiled at him apologetically. "Look when you do get my memories you have to promise me something okay?" older Chris stared at him until he nodded. "Don't let them change the way you feel about Wyatt. You're not going to see him in such a good light but just remember it wasn't your Wyatt it was mine. I mean you are close in your time right?"

Chris nodded while that sunk in. "Yeah we're real close. We've been going through a rough patch but I think all this time travel might have helped me get over it. I wonder if that is the reason for the journey. Right I really need to go before either one of us messes things up. It doesn't look like the angel is going to help me here. But before I go back I better write a spell to unbind the memories because I doubt anyone will want to help me do it."

Older Chris smiled at him, "Why don't you work on a spell to return yourself to your time and I work on the memory spell? Something tells me you are good with spell writing." Chris blushed as he complimented himself. "Okay. Five minutes then we share", he said as he settled on the floor while the older him sat on the couch.

"I've got it", older Chris remarked. "Good I just finished too", he replied jumping up to hand the time travel spell to the other him. "Nice spell. I'm sure this will work. And here take this read it when you get back to your time and it should unbind the memories. Although I don't understand how my memories ended locked up inside your head to begin with", older chris told him. "Thanks for all the help and information", Chris told himself as they stood across from each other and began to chant.

**Benevolent forces hear our plea**

**Aid us in assisting the other me**

**Being different and yet the same**

**Return him now from whence he came –Older Chris**

**[Remove all memory that I came] – Younger Chris**

Chris smiled as he saw his older self hold his head. Obviously his attempt to preserve the past by removing his visit from memory had worked. He smiled as white lights surrounded him and he felt his body lifted through time and space.

It was a relief when he found himself in the manor with all his family happy to see him. He was home at last. It looked like he hadn't been gone too long from their perspective. But the moment he saw his mum's smile he felt his anger rise. Chris had always had a temper and with just a simple smile he reached back into his pocket for the spell that would unbind his memories. Damn the consequences he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so please tell me what you thought of this chapter in PM or reviews. If you think it needs updating so it make more sense feel free to PM me and i will see what I can do. Nevertheless i hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Memory backlash

"What is that in your hand Christopher?" Piper asked with dread. "A spell to unbind hidden memories", Chris said as he made to unfold it. "No stop. Can't we talk about this?" Piper shouted before her son could do something he regretted.

"TALK ABOUT THIS!" Chris roared at his mother, scaring all his cousins who had never seen Chris this angry. He was so angry that the manor was creaking from the telekinesis he couldn't control. "Sure we can talk about this. Why don't we start with your whitelighter Perry? Care to inform everyone who he really was?" Chris continued in a raised voice. His parents and aunts looked shocked and guilty that he already knew the truth. "No I didn't think so. Leave me alone Wy", he told his brother who moved around the table to comfort him.

"Chris please we just didn't want you to have to deal with that knowledge", Leo said sadly. "Do you know why he was there?"

Chris paused he didn't know why his future alternative self had travelled to the past. He had been too worried about future consequences and hadn't asked. "No", Chris admitted quietly. "But that doesn't matter. I think we all deserved to know your whitelighter's full name was Christopher Perry Halliwell", Chris' voice rose as he spoke again. He heard a collective gasp from his uncles and cousins as he revealed the identity of the mysterious Perry.

"How could Chris be your whitelighter? He wasn't born at the time?" Wyatt asked turning to his parents for the answer. They kept silent looking at their youngest son. Chris answered his brother's question since they seemed not to hear him. "It was me from the future", Chris said quietly. "But from a different future than this."

"Chris how do you know all that?" Paige asked him. "You all remember me entering a portal to the past recently right?" Chris replied with sarcasm dripping from his tone. "When? When was it, when you meet him?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"September 2004. A month before I was born. He was planning to return to the future", Chris replied angrily. "What's wrong mom, dad? It's funny I thought you wanted talk. Yet I'm the only one who seems to be talking." He paused and waited for them to say something before he looked down to the spell in his hand. He was calming down slowly and the manor had stopped creaking. He read the spell through in his head before suddenly collapsing onto his knees holding his head at the same time Phoebe cried out in pain and blacked out falling backwards into her husband's arms. Wyatt rushed forward and help his brother.

"What happened?" Henry cried as his nephew and his sister in law both reacted in pain. "He cast the spell to unbind his memories", Drew whispered. "No, that's not possible. There was no chanting so he can't have", Piper cried almost in tears.

"He doesn't need to mom. Chris hasn't needed to chant spells for the past couple of years", Wyatt admitted. "He's right honey. All his teachers praised him on his silent casting abilities last year", Paige added.

"Then Phoebe got hit by all of his emotions and blacked out right?" Coop asked. "Yeah", Paige nodded.

"Wyatt, maybe you should move away from Chris", Leo told him concerned for his eldest son's safety. Seeing Wyatt hadn't heard him he dragged his eldest son away from his youngest. And just in time too as Chris stood and looked around the family with a multitude of expressions crossing his face.

"Chris", Wyatt called holding out his hand. Wyatt felt a stab of pain in his heart as he saw undiluted fear in his eyes as he flinched from his brother's hand. Without another word Chris orbed away.

"Well that went just swimmingly", Paige muttered as Phoebe moaned and started to come to. "Right children upstairs please. Dan, Wyatt and Drew stay here", Piper sighed as she sank into her seat. "Prue look after them please", Phoebe muttered as she reached for some water. The children didn't seem happy but the look on their parents' faces told them not to argue.

Wyatt didn't want to scare his cousins anymore so he waited until they were all upstairs until he turned and said icily, "I hope you have a bloody good explanation for all of this."

"Language Wyatt", Leo scolded his son. Not something he had to do often. "Don't 'language me' dad. I think you lost that right when Chris told us the identity of Perry", Wyatt spat. Dan grabbed his best friends arm to stop him from doing anything impulsive. "Calm down, Wy. Let them explain", he mumbled.

"We can't tell you everything. But not because we don't want to", Phoebe started looking at her nephew who was angrier than she every remembered seeing him. And she had seen him pretty pissed before. After all both him and Chris inherited their mothers temper. "It's because the Chris from the future didn't always tell us everything. Whenever we asked something he didn't want to answer he would say 'future consequences' and give this creepy smile."

"Okay", Wyatt breathed heavily through his nose as he kept himself calm. "Dad asked if Chris knew why he was in the past and he said no. Why did Chris or Perry or whoever come back?" He rubbed his temples as he started to feel a headache approaching from all this time travel talk.

"Sweetie look at me", his mother called. Wyatt looked at her and saw her apprehension. "He came back to save you because he loved you."

"And what happened to me that was so bad he needed to come back and save me?" Wyatt asked not understanding why his parents and aunts looked at him with so much pity. "It wasn't you. You have to understand that", Leo looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "The Chris from that timeline, from that future came back to stop you from being turned evil."

Wyatt stood stunned as his father told him that in Chris' new or rather old memories he had been evil. "So that's why he fears me now?" Wyatt managed after a moment.

"No. He doesn't fear you", Paige sobbed. "He just got overwhelmed by all those memories and emotions", Phoebe whispered. "Just like I did. But he was stronger because he managed not to pass out from it." Paige rubbed her sister's shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Okay so he came back to save me from becoming evil and he obviously managed it otherwise I wouldn't be the way I am now", Wyatt said slowly waiting for someone to contradict him. "But there's more to this isn't there?"

Piper reached over and grabbed his hands as she looked him in the eyes. "Look future Chris never told us very much and we can't even begin to grasp how bad the memories he unlocked could be but he will not only remember a different version of you. You see the reason you don't know about him is not because he went back to the future. We tried to send him back but he never made it."

Wyatt swallowed. They couldn't mean what he thought they meant. "You don't mean he... he died?" He looked from his mother to his dad who had tears running freely down his face. "Yes son. He died. Your aunt Paige and I were there with him when he died. He was stabbed by a cursed atheme so we couldn't heal him", his dad sobbed.

"And Chris will remember all of this?" Wyatt exclaimed. "Oh my god. I should have stopped him. I should have done something."

"Look I know this is a heavy emotional blow for you all. It is for me too but I think right now we need to get Chris back. In his current emotional state I'm worried he might do something stupid", Drew spoke with a logical voice that was close to breaking.

"Well how do we do that?" Leo asked. "I can't even sense where he is. Do you think he went to the underworld?" Leo asked alarmed.

"He didn't", Wyatt spoke with conviction. "He is just blocking you. I can sense him but it's faint. He is trying to block me too but some internal struggle is stopping him. I'll go and get him."

"Wait", Piper cried. "Is it safe? I don't want him to attack you if his memories are confusing him. Someone else should go."

"I'll go", Leo said looking at Wyatt. "If you tell me where to go."

"No you won't", Phoebe said. "Do I have to remind you that future Chris beat the crap out of you when he got infected by the spider demon? Even after we cured him his issues with you caused him to continue. Paige will go."

Wyatt looked up from the ground as he breathed the word "Sorry" and orbed out.

* * *

Chris materialised at the beach and sat himself down in the damp sand. The first thing he did was block his family. He didn't want to hear them and he didn't want them to be able to sense him. He rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes as he tried to sift through all his memories. It was just so confusing.

Like just before he orbed out of the manor Wyatt, his over protective big brother had offered him support and he had flinched. Wasn't that exactly what he wanted this afternoon? Hadn't he admitted as much to Danny and Junior? But when he saw his brother's outstretched hand he saw a flash of the same older brother using his powers to torture him. The brother he had grown up so close to had inspired such fear in him that he felt he couldn't breathe.

And then there was his family. There they were in front of him yet he had memories of most of them being dead as well. And even worse he had no memories of some of them at all. As he sat there with his head creaming in agony he heard the voice of his future self. The one he had met in the past. It reminded him of the promise he made and broken just minutes ago. Slowly the pain in his head was ebbing. He sat there in silence listening to the water lapping on the sand until the pain in his head completely subsided.

He understood what the angel of destiny had meant now about him completing the first of his destinies already. His future self had saved Wyatt and that was his original destiny. But he didn't understand the need for these memories. Leo had said unlocking the memories would cause problems for the relationships of the Halliwell's. Well he had that pretty spot on since Chris couldn't decide on how he felt about any of his family right now. But Chris instinctively understood the angel had faith that Chris could overcome his confusion. She had said she knew they would survive this. If the memories where the cause for the conflict then they also had to be the solution didn't they?

Or maybe his trip to the past was meant to help. He let his mind wander back to what he had learnt from them both.

'**Trust the people closest to your heart. If they care about you and you can feel that then take the leap of faith. Things will work out the way they are meant to but only if you hold them close to your heart'**

That is what Perseus had told him. He may have two sets of memories clogging his head and clouding his judgment but his past life had told him to trust his heart. It didn't matter if they had happened in another reality. They hadn't happened in this one. The people in this reality were the ones he could trust and were the ones he should hold close. These other memories he should only look at subjectively not emotionally. They represented just a possibility. A horrific possibility but they would serve a purpose one day.

His other past life had warned him about the danger of unlocking the memories but he had also been told where to find them. That seemed both a blessing and a curse now. Maybe it would have been better if he had never met the past him, creator of the stone. The stone! Suddenly Chris was pulled out of pity for himself as he remembered the two demonic problems they had been dealing with. He felt selfish as he blew them off. Danny and Drew meant as much to him as his own family so leaving the rest of his family to deal with it wasn't really fair. He gazed out over the sea and let his mind float away.

Just as he felt himself grow calm and his emotions settle he noticed someone orbing in beside him. After a minute his brother sat down beside him. "Chris", Wyatt said hesitantly.

Hearing the worry in Wyatt's voice was all it took for Chris to break down. "I'm so sorry Wy. Are you mad at me? Do you hate me now?" Chris sobbed. "Good you must really hate me even more than you already did."

Wyatt couldn't stand to see his little brother this broken and reached over to hug him tight. He sighed with relief when Chris allowed him to rather than flinching away. "Shhh", he hushed his brother as his brother's salty tears soaked his shirt. "Calm down. I don't hate you Chrissie. Never have and never will. Why would you think that I hate you?" he whispered in his brother's ear. "If anyone should hate someone, shouldn't you hate me?"

Chris sniffed and wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. "They told you everything then?"

"Well I don't know about everything. They told us the important stuff. But you didn't answer my question. After remembering the way the alternative Wyatt treated you, shouldn't you be the one hating me?"

"Why would that make me hate you Wy? That wasn't you it was someone else. You are not that person", Chris sniffed again. "But you didn't answer my question either. Don't you hate me even more now?"

"I don't understand. Why should I hate you for something?" Wyatt asked him softly. "Well yeah I saw how much I hurt you back there when I flinched away from you. And then there are all those times you have been pulling away from me recently. I thought you hated that I could do all these things you can't", Chris admitted quietly. Wyatt started to rub his brothers back as he answered after a moment. "Chris I couldn't hate you if I tried. I understand why you flinched back there so we are good on that front, okay? I'm sorry you have to remember a future where I was evil and I hurt you." Chris looked up at his brothers blue eyes and saw once more the compassion and love he had before he travelled to the past.

"Okay", Chris whispered. "But what about all those times you have been pulling away recently. Danny says I should talk to you about it. You see when you left this afternoon I admitted to them the reason I've been hiding things from you was because I thought you resented me for being able to do all these things naturally. I thought you were annoyed because you always think being twice blessed means you should be able to do everything." Chris stopped as he felt his brother shaking with silent laughter.

"Chris", Wyatt laughed. "I might be twice blessed and get frustrated that you are so much smarter than me but I would never hold it against you. Not now anyway. I did many years ago but after Mel's death I got over it. I couldn't let my resentment take my only brother away from me too. As to why I have been distant recently well that because I've been trying to keep something from you", Wyatt stopped as he felt Chris stiffen in his arms. "It's not bad, Chrissie. I promise. I just don't know how to talk about it. And I didn't want you to pick up on it with your telepathy. I wanted to tell you myself." Wyatt took a steadying breath as he searched for the courage to tell his brother his secret.

"Wy, look at me please" Chris whined and smiled when his brother complied. "After everything I learnt today do you really think anything you have to say could change the way I feel about my over protective big brother?" Wyatt smiled at him and nodded. "Well when you put it that way. Chris I'm- I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Oh" said Chris confused. "Do I know her?" Wyatt just nodded. "You know him", Wyatt admitted as he bit his lower lip. "Him?" replied Chris slowly.

"Yeah. Let me explain and please don't jump to conclusions", Wyatt asked him softly. "After my break up with Julie at magic school you remember I started spending a lot of time in the underworld with Danny; at the same time you were spending all that time with Drew? Well Danny was helping me get over the break up and one thing lead to another and we sort of kissed. We've been seeing each other for about a month now." Wyatt stopped and looked down into his brothers green eyes again. "Well say something please, Chris."

"What would you like me to say? I don't understand why you would hide this from me for so long. Is that what you and Drew were really talking about this morning?" Chris replied.

"Umm yeah. That's what we were talking about. I hid it from you because it was confusing for me. I mean Danny is the first guy I felt that way about and I had this feeling you might have actually liked him. I mean I know I tease you about Drew being your boyfriend but I'm only teasing you", Wyatt admitted.

"Hmm", Chris hummed before he smiled widely. "I think I can forgive you after all I have been keeping secrets about my developing powers as you found out this afternoon. And no Wy, I have never had any feelings for Danny; or at least no more than I have for you. They are brotherly not romantic."

Wyatt sighed and hugged his brother tighter, "Ready to go home yet?"

* * *

It had been almost an hour ago that Wyatt orbed away to bring Chris back and the moment he did Leo couldn't sense him either. Neither could Paige.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL" Piper screamed at the ceiling, "If you don't orb your butt home with your brother right this moment you are grounded. Do you hear that?"

"You can't ground me I'm eighteen", Wyatt said as he stepped into the attic, his arm around his brother's shoulders, where the sisters had been trying to summon them.

"Finally!" Piper cried running forward to hug her two sons. "What happened you've been go so long? And don't you ever orb away like that again when I tell you you're not going."

"Calm it mom", Chris butted in. "He came to me and we talked. That's all. I needed some time to myself to sort through all the memories."

"I'm just glad you're home. Now go on. Dad and my sisters are waiting for a hug", Piper pushed her youngest son towards them. "Chris", they all cried as they all hugged him at the same time. Chris stood there in their embrace happy for a moment that he still had a family that loved him after the way he acted. Not that they didn't sort of deserve it. "How did you guys find me?" Chris asked when he was released.

"Well you blocked all of us", Leo said with irritation, "But apparently you couldn't fully block your brother. He could sense you but just barely." Chris looked at Wyatt confused for a moment. He was sure he blocked his brother completely. "Okay so is everyone still here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah they are all downstairs. Why?" Phoebe asked curious.

"Well I figured you all want to know about my time travel experience and I only want to go through it once so I'd rather do it when all the family are here", Chris said. Chris followed his family out of the attic and down the stairs to the living room.


	9. Explaining the past

Chris sat down beside his mother on the sofa with all the other family around him. "Okay so you all saw me go through the first portal so I will start from there. It took me back to see two of my past lives after that the angel of destiny let me see the other me in the past we all knew as Perry. I think I understand the reason for meeting the other me now and I am grateful that I was given that opportunity", Chris said before pausing. "Look mum just keep an open mind at the end of all this maybe you will understand it."

Piper pursed her lips and nodded, willing to at least try and comply with her son's request. "Well the first past life I went back to see was of me and Wyatt back in ancient Greece. Apparently I lived quite an easy life, having lands and money to waste", Chris started. "Wait, I was there? Why was I there?" Wyatt asked. "Well", Chris began reluctantly before looking down at the floor. "I was pretty much the same as I am nowadays. You were that way inclined too." He looked up at his family to see his dad, uncle Coop and aunt Phoebe with understanding expressions. His mom, aunt Paige, uncle Henry and Prue with shocked expressions. The younger members and Wyatt all wore very similar expressions. "Don't worry about it son. Past lives you weren't bonded the same as you are now. Kindred souls always seek out those they have known before but relationships change", Leo reassured his son. The other adults and Prue showed more understanding after Leo spoke because apart from Chris he was the most knowledgeable in magical matters. Paige rather close behind them both.

"Okay but I'm still confused", Wyatt muttered before suddenly understanding showed on his face. "Oh, so we were close huh?" Chris nodded before he added, "Yeah we were close, real close. Anyway so I spoke to my past life and discovered he was the one who sent me my new ability." He heard his aunts gasp and Chris saw Leo nod, happy he now understood what had been puzzling him for the past couple of hours. "Why did he send his ability to you in the future?" Phoebe asked him.

Chris swallowed as he met his brother's eyes before looking away. He wouldn't be able to tell them while looking his brother in the eyes. "He sent it to a future self that fought for the side of good because he was afraid of it falling into the wrong hands", Chris spoke slowly. "He feared someone close to him was planning to take it by force. While I was there his suspicion was confirmed. I had to hide at first so my past self and Wy could argue. When past Wy left I came out of hiding and he explained. When he discovered I had his ability and I had travelled back to his time he panicked. He was in rather bad shape at the time but the portal didn't open so I explained why I was there. He gave me some advice and a portal opened to lead me even further back in time."

Chris paused as he let it sink in for the others. "What advice did he give you, peanut?" Piper asked her youngest son taking his hand in her own. Chris looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Advice I should have remembered when I came back. I'm sorry I lost it. He told me to trust those who love me. That they had reasons for the things they did", Chris admitted while he started choking. Wyatt came over and sat by his feet just soothingly rubbing Chris' arm. Like always Wyatt had a gift for calming Chris down that both parents were thankful for. After all Chris had inherited his mothers temper. Whenever Chris flew into a rage it was always Wyatt that managed to talk him down.

"So buddy, afterwards you went through the portal to the visit your other past life?" Henry whispered curiously. "Not quite", Chris sniffed and blew his nose as Paige passed him the tissues. "Heracles as past Wyatt was known came back. I had to save Perseus, past me, from his wrath. I led him to believe I stole the ability he desired greatly. He threw some electrokinesis at me but I sent it right back. As I jumped into the portal I looked back and I think I did enough to save myself from any more rough treatment." Chris squeezed his older brother's shoulder. _Don't let it get to you Wy. Promise me? It wasn't you._

_But it was me Chris. I'm not sure I can promise that._

_It wasn't you it was a different you and I think you saw the error of your ways. So promise me you will try. Okay?_

_Okay._ "Chris did you say Perseus and Heracles?" Paige asked arching her brow. "Yeah I did", smiled Chris. "The gift he sent me was apparently the legendary golden fleece. Wonder what happened to Jason though", Chris muttered. "Ah, you know I can see it now", Piper mused. "Last night when the energy surrounded you it did sort of look a golden colour. I suppose it's one of those things history just got rather mixed up."

"So what happened next?" Junior asked getting impatient. The cousins had been sitting quietly not fully understanding everything but enraptured all the same. "Well next I travelled way back to when the war for the stone was in full swing", Chris said and he turned to meet Drew's gaze who had snapped to him. "The philosopher's stone?" Wyatt pondered. "Why were you sent so far back?"

"Well I think Drew will being explaining that rather shortly", Chris mumbled with a pointed look at his best friend. Drew looked rather uncomfortable but nodded to the carpet. He had no idea what Chris was about to tell him because he had never heard much about the time of the war. He eagerly looked up nodding for Chris to continue. "Well actually a lot of us were there. Past selves of course but I know I saw Dorie and Penny mixing potions. That's for sure. Then another past Wyatt showed up and led me to this other room. I think I met past Junior but he was... different", Chris chose his word carefully.

"Different how?" Junior asked puzzled. Chris looked to his dad hoping for confirmation before he said anything. His telepathy searched for the answer he needed and he sighed when he found his dad had guessed the answer. "I think what Chris means is you were more like your sisters or aunt Phoebe's girls", Leo said tactfully.

"You mean Henry was a girl?" Patty asked while barely containing a laugh. Chris just nodded to confirm it to his cousin. Junior looked upset and annoyed. "Ah don't worry Junior, they're just jealous. Because there are two things you had in that life that they didn't", Chris tried to cheer up his littlest cousin. He held his arms out for him to come sit on his lap. Junior ran other and buried his head in Chris' chest. Chris reached down to tickle his cousin, not giving up until his cousin was giggling. "You know little man you made a really hot girl back then. Better looking than any of your cousins", he whispered. "Also" he said in a louder voice, "I think I arrived just in time to see you before you saved the stone from evil."

"Junior? Junior saved the stone from evil?" Drew gasped. "Yeah. His past life told me she was going to head to the battlefield and that she would give her life if it meant keeping it from the hands of evil", Chris confirmed. "So see little man you may have been a girl but you were a hot and powerful girl."

"Would explain why he got such a powerful ability straight away. The lives you all lead now are a reflection of your past lives. If you were powerful back then you will be powerful in this life too if you didn't abuse your gifts. This family has always been powerful in its past lives", Leo spoke in a passionate and persuasive manner. "So did you go back to see Perry from there?" Patty asked quietly before her mother glared at her. Phoebe wasn't really mad but she didn't want to set Piper off again, besides she knew they needed to talk about it.

"Wait he can't have done. He hasn't met his past self in that past yet", Wyatt frowned. "Ah you know what I mean", he groaned. "You're right Wy", Chris said as he ruffled his brothers long blond locks. "And just so you know your past self in that time period was just as useless when it came to time travel and past lives", Chris smirked before his brother playfully slapped his knee. "So when past Henry left I was directed to my dying past self in the next room. And you know what he told me?" Chris asked as he waited for them to guess all the while knowing they wouldn't but it built some suspense.

"He told me that it was him who created the stone", Chris grinned. All the faces around him were of astonishing disbelief. "You created it?" Uncle Coop managed to utter after a moment of silence. Chris nodded, "He also had a bit of advice for me. First he told me that the wielder of the stone was needed to correct the balance of good and evil. And then he told me the memories I were searching for were locked away inside my own head. They have always been there apparently just protected. That was when the portal opened that took me to Perry."

"Okay so what happened next? I promise I will not interrupt so go ahead", Piper told her youngest son. "Well he recognised me straight away. I began to ask some questions that I had but stopped when I realised his true identity. He calmed me down and got me to explain why I was there. We agreed the angel probably thought us meeting would help in some way but we also thought it was dangerous so he worked on the spell to unbind my memories while I worked on a spell we could use to send me back here."

"I knew it. He was always a neurotic over enthusiastic witch-lighter", Piper snapped. "You're just like him, you know, Peanut."

"I'd hope so after all he is me", Chris grinned at his mom. "But I thought you weren't going to interrupt?" Piper made a motion to zip her mouth as she looked at her son. "You know what I don't get with all this time travel is how did he not remember it?" Phoebe muttered.

"Maybe he did and didn't tell us", Paige suggested. "He was always tight lipped about the future."

"No he didn't tell you. The spell I wrote to return me through time was one copy I gave him. Mine had s few alterations to remove the visit from his memory. I didn't want to risk changing anything", Chris explained. "Always so prepared and a few steps ahead, even when facing himself", Paige shook her head. "Only you could be thinking about something at a time like that."

"And that's the whole story now you know what happened. I think the angel sent me on that journey to not only discover more about, my ability or the stone but also so I could discover where my memories lay hidden and so I could get advice so when unlocked them I could recover quickly", Chris rambled. "Look I may not have much love for the Elders, beside my dad and a few others but I do respect the angels of destiny." Chris saw that his mom was pursing her lips again to stop herself from saying something.

"Speaking of the angel didn't she say Drew had something to tell us and that we would be running short on time when Chris returned?" Wyatt asked quietly. "You're right", Paige agreed. "So what did you want to tell us Drew?" she asked smiling at the immortal.

Drew looked around the room as he gathered his thoughts. "I know who I am supposed to pass the stone too. The angel was telling me that now is the time to pass it on", he spoke in a manner appropriate for a library. He raised his hand and in it appeared a golden chain with a dark almost blood red stone. If they hadn't known any better they would have guessed it was a finely cut ruby of considerable size. Drew moved forwards towards where his friend sat beside his mom. "Chris you are the destined wielder of the stone. As the soul who created it reborn once more into a powerful family will you relieve me of my position as its guardian? Will you use the stone for good and protect it from the forces of evil?"

Chris took a deep breath as he looked at his best friend. "You think I'm the one meant to possess the stone?" Chris asked as his family sat in stunned silence. "Yes, the Elders suspected it was you. And your story makes me even more so." _Plus Kevin sort of foresaw this moment but don't let the other Elders know_ Drew added. Drew held the stone out to Chris who slowly reached out and took hold of the chain. The moment his hand closed on the stone, a pale red film of light covered his body. "Woah, what's happening?" Piper cried out in alarm.

"Calm down Piper", Drew told her. "The stone is merely welcoming its master. It is resonating with his soul so it may allow him to use its power." As he finished speaking Drew stumbled but caught himself. "And what's wrong with you?" Paige asked grabbing his arm to stead him.

"I'm once again mortal", sighed Drew. "I feel drained because my body became used to the power of the stone. It will just take a little while for me to grow used to it again. More importantly I think we should focus on Chris. The stone will boost all his power and he will need to learn to control them before he causes any accidental harm." The glow had vanished while Drew was talking.


End file.
